Crossing the Line
by penguin-STRUT
Summary: Means do not justify the ends, but sometimes you have to do what is wrong to make everything right again. Friends will become enemies and the most unlikely people will become allies. MMPR to PROO crossover. Rated for language and mild fighting scenes.
1. Everything and Nothing

A/N: First attempt at a multi-season crossover. The first chapter is a little slow and mostly focuses on PROO but it will pick up next chapter i promise!

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers!

* * *

It took a few seconds for Will to gather his surroundings. All he could remember was a brilliant flash of white light, and all the Chillers that surrounded him being destroyed…but what had happened.

"Will" he heard a voice call out weakly from nearby. His head shot towards the direction of the noise. "Thank goodness you're awake"

"Ty? What happened?" Will asked, trying to find the remaining rangers. Dax was a little further off, and laid out on his back, unconscious from the looks of it. Rose and Ronny were a little closer to his position, Ronny was on her side, face away from him and Ty, not moving and Rose was sitting up, staring in another direction. Looking in the same direction as the pink ranger, Will found the remaining member of their team, face down, as still as Ronny and Dax had been. Ty came over and helped the ex-thief up.

"Your guess is as good as mine" Ty replied, helping the wounded black ranger in the direction of the girls.

"Rose!" called out Will, but wished that hadn't immediately afterwards. The Mexican girl turned around to face the approaching duo, but tears were leaking down her face in torrents and something about her eyes made Ty and Will look away as fear gripped their hearts. When they dropped down beside the girl, she immediately looked away, but still did not say a word.

"Is Ronny okay Rose?" Ty asked, as Will leaned over to check for a pulse. Rose nodded. Will confirmed it as he eased Ronny's body up so that she now was sitting upright, and leaning against his right shoulder. "Are you okay?" No answer, just another nod. Ty gave Will a worried look.

"Ty, go check on Dax and bring him over here if you can" Will ordered, seeing as he was the least wounded one currently awake, besides Rose.

"Of course" Ty raced of in the direction of Dax, leaving Will alone with the girls. Will tapped on Rose's shoulder with his available hand.

"Can you go check on Mack" Rose shook her head in the negative. "Rose talk to me" The petite girl jumped in the sudden decibel change of the black ranger's voice. She opened her mouth a few times, before shaking her head from side to side. Ty chose this time to come back with a completely disoriented Dax.

"Dax is all right for the most part, has Ronny woken up yet?" Ty asked, though he could clearly see that the yellow ranger was still unconscious.

"No, not yet" Will answered, still staring intently at the pink ranger who seemed to shy away from his gaze, the heartbroken look still in her eyes. "Please bring Mack over here please, I'll call Mr. Hartford" Ty didn't understand the sudden sadness that seemed to leak out of Will's words, but he knew that he had no choice but to obey. As he approached the prone body of Mack, did a few things come to light. He immediately pressed his fingers near Mack's jugular, but he didn't feel a pulse, but he was an android so that didn't particularly mean much. He tried to listen for a sound; any sound coming from within the android's body, but it was silent, much to silent for anything to have been operating. Knowing nothing could be done, he picked up Mack's body, slinging it over his shoulder and carried him to where the others were.

"I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news…" Ty began.

"It's okay, we know" Will interrupted. Dax didn't make eye contact with anyone, and Rose was still as silent as ever.

"Mr. Hartford will be here in a few minutes" Dax spoke up a few minutes into the awkward silence. "But before he gets here, maybe we can figure out what happened"

"All I remember was a light, and something that destroyed the Chillers, Flurrious too I suppose" Ty reported, tapping his chin thoughtfully.

"But where's the crown?" Will asked, scanning the now barren and war-torn quarry. "Where's the sentinel knight?" Nobody got to answer that question seeing as a jet descended upon them. Andrew Hartford and Spencer burst out, both looking worried and relieved at the same time.

"What happened?" Andrew yelled as he approached his team, all of them looking worse for wear.

"We don't know, but maybe this isn't the best time to discuss this" Will said, taking over the leadership role easily. Spencer gave them all an uneasy look, especially the motionless forms of Ronny and Mack.

"Oh dear" he exclaimed.

* * *

The ride back was quiet, as unshed tears pooled in their eyes. Will didn't let himself cry, not when the shattered remains of his team needed him to be strong. With their leader hanging on the edge of life and death, he had to be the one to take his place, do what he would have done to keep them all together, as a second-in-command to the team, he owed it to them to be there, to be strong. Dax was the heart and light of the team, bringing with him happiness wherever he was, he could not crash, not when the others around him were still holding it together. Tyzonn knew this feeling only to well, he had watched his first team fall, and now he could not find it in himself to let the tears fall a second time, for the same reason. He may have been the newcomer at one point, but now his experience may be the only thing that can pull them all through, all in one piece. All three boys could not cry, not only because they were the guys of the team, but also because they couldn't let Rose see them crying. Andrew recognized the signs of shock as soon as he laid eyes of the girl. Rose hadn't spoken a word, only gesticulating when she wanted to get a point across, but even that was few and far between. Her face kept the same emotionless mask she always had when on missions, but her eyes lost the light that told them that she was still the same old Rose. Rose would not cry, because she longer felt attached to this world. Ronny had woken moments after boarding the jet, and from the teary looks from the other members she deduced that something bad had happened, but no one on the team had the heart to tell her the truth. When she saw Mack, she knew what had happened, but she didn't say anything and instead turned a blind eye. Ronny could not cry because she still believed that Mack was alive.

"We're back," Spencer announced, as he ushered the battered rangers out and into the mansion they had called home. Between Ty and Mr. Hartford, they managed to lug Mack's body into the base, Will hobbling behind, supporting Ronny. Dax helped the now mute Rose out of the jet, whispering reassurances to the shocked girl. One by one they the settled back in the base below the mansion. It was a silent affair as Mr. Hartford hooked Mack up to various machines.

"What happens now?" asked Will, on behalf of his team. "Where do we go from here?"

"First I need to know what happened" Mr. Hartford replied.

All we remember was a white light, and then everything just disappeared; the chillers, Flurrious, the Corona Aurora, even the Sentinel Knight" Ty explained, "Besides Rose, I was one of the first to regain consciousness" All heads turned to the pink ranger, she did not meet their gazes. Andrew walked towards her, laying a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Rose" he said gently, prompting the young girl to look at him. "We need to know what happened, please you're the only one that can help us" Her watery eyes met his gaze but she looked away immediately afterwards, shaking her head from side to side.

"Rose please" pleaded Ronny, coming over to comfort her friend. The girl remained silent. Tyzonn went over to a table and picked up a pen and paper.

"Why don't you just write down what happened, you don't have to talk" the Mercurian urged, handing the paper and pen to Rose, who accepted the utensils. For a few minutes, the rangers watched as Rose was torn between writing and crying. Eventually Mr. Hartford tore the pad from her hands, telling her it's all right, she didn't have to push herself. On the paper was a flurry of scribbles and words scratched out, only four words could be made out clearly.

"Flurrious…Crown…Evil…World" Dax read aloud, perplexed by those four simple words. "What's that supposed to mean"

"It means we've lost, it's over," Will said.

"Rangers!" Mr. Hartford yelled, drawing their attention one by one. "This isn't over, wherever the Corona Aurora is, we will retrieve it. We will not let Mack down"

"But we've already let him down" Tyzonn retorted. Slamming his fist into the nearest wall. "We've messed everything up"

"Where are the rangers that I trusted to save the World, where are the rangers who came through when Thrax took their powers, where are the people who Mack called his friends"

"They died, when he fell, they fell" Will answered. "We're nothing now" he whispered without so much as looking up at the others.

"Then you have truly let him down"

"What would you have us do?" Ronny yelled, renewed tears streaming down her cheeks. "Everything is falling apart in front of us, we're just humans, we can't do any better"

"Aww how touching" came the sneering voice of Flurrious as his image appeared on the monitor behind them. "The pink ranger still not talking? I was hoping she would have passed the message on for me"

"Flurrious!" exclaimed the rangers, hate in their eyes.

"Rangers" he replied, mocking them with the Corona Aurora as he waved it back and forth. "Look what I have!"

"You couldn't defeat us with that the first time, and there's no way in hell you'll be able to do it a second time" Ronny said, voice full of bravado, though her face betrayed her true feelings.

"The power was fun for a while, but I thought of something even better to do with it"

"And what would that be" Will asked, staring him down.

"I wonder black ranger, if you're light side is stronger than your dark side" he sneered, laughing as his image slowly faded away. "I doubt it though"

"What was that supposed to mea…"Will did not finish his sentence before he suddenly fell to the floor, clutching his head in pain, finally collapsing into unconsciousness. He was joined by Ronny, who blacked out a few seconds after he did. Dax and Ty winced in pain for a second, but remained relatively unharmed. Rose staggered, clutching at her temple with one hand, the other hand holding her from falling down, her mouth open screaming in pain. In a few minutes, the chaos died down, and Ronny and Will stirred.

"Will, Ronny, are you guys okay" Dax asked, going over to help their friends up. Will slapped his hand away and got up himself.

"Better then okay Dax" he replied, a dark edge to his tone, he grabbed the Asian by the collar of his uniform. "I'm great" Ty came over to free Dax from Will's grip, but Ronny beat him there, and instead of helping the blue ranger, flipped Tyzonn and trapped him on the floor. Both the yellow and black rangers let out a laugh. Dax brought his hand down on the crook of Will's elbow, buckling the appendage, before ripping the black ranger's hand off of him. The two rangers exchanged blows, ending with the black ranger flipping Dax so that the blue ranger was in the same position as Ty, both helpless under their feet.

"Who knew being evil was so fun?" said Ronny.

"We won't fight you two, so snap out of it" Mr. Hartford shouted.

"Fine don't fight, we'll just kill you guys right now" Ronny replied, her voice cheerful but full of evil intent.

"There's four of us and two of you" Dax pointed out. "Not exactly good odds for you guys"

"You're as useless as that android over there, he wasn't a leader, he shouldn't have even been a power ranger" Will exclaimed. "What can you do?" That proved to be the wrong thing to say as Rose tackled the unsuspecting Black ranger, before spinning to catch Ronny in a kick.

"Go, if you come back, I'll kill you both" Rose finally said, her voice no longer the innocent tone she once had. Will brushed himself off and motioned for Ronny to follow him, as the two left, not even glancing back. The remaining rangers, Mr. Hartford and Spencer turned to the petite ranger. As Dax and Ty tried to approach her, she hissed at them, before retreating to sit beside Mack's body.

"No…" Andrew whispered, staring in shock at what had become of his rangers. "Rose what was the message Flurrious wanted you to give us" The pink ranger's head snapped up at the sound of her name.

"Never order me to do anything" she snapped, the darkness still in her voice.

"Please, I need to know"

"He said he would not end the world by his hands, he would make the world end through us, through all the humans. He was going to use the power of the Corona Aurora to bring out the dark side of all humans"

"But we weren't affected Mr. Hartford" Dax said.

"I wonder" Mr. Hartford mumbled. "Was Flurrious being selective?"

"We must get help sir" Spencer suggested, "I'm sure the other rangers could help us"

"But if it could turn Will and Ronny, who knows what it might have done to the other rangers" Andrew retorted.

"We have to try" Dax told him, heading towards the communication console "It's the only hope we have left"

* * *

It took Sensei Watanabe a few seconds to realize that his former students were not in their right minds. He had not seen that look in their eyes in a while, and the last time he had seen them like this, things ended badly. He did not stop them when they erupted into fights and arguments, he didn't stop them when they simply just left NinjaOps, he didn't do anything because he knew anything he did would end up costing his life. Luckily, his son seemed to have remained normal.

"Cameron" Sensei shouted, looking at his son. "What's going on?"

"Why don't you figure that out yourself old man" he bit back, his voice sounding slightly off.

"Cameron this is no time for games" the green samurai let out a snort of disgust, before looking his dad in the eyes.

"Some sort of weird energy, it's drawing out something in all of us" The powerless samurai amulet that remained hanging from his neck was frozen over in a thin layer of ice.

"Evil…but you are unaffected" Sensei thought on it. "For the most part" he added as an afterthought.

"Do I have to do all the thinking for you…sheesh, does the terms Ying and Yang ring a bell"

"Light and dark…if one's light was stronger than their dark they would remain on the light side, so the same must hold true if your dark side was stronger than your lights side" Sensei mumbled, as the pieces finally clicked in place. "You are a balance of both so you are neutral, neither good nor evil"

"A round of applause for the old man, he's a genius"

"Though I'm not quite sure I like this side of you"

"Deal with it"

"We must seek help Cameron"

"Don't look at me, what happens is no concern of mine" The green samurai hopped off the chair he had been sitting on "Call me when the world ends, or if it returns to normal" With that the green samurai ranger left NinjaOps as well. The old ninja master had no choice but to attempt to call the only other team of rangers he knew of, the Dino rangers. After calling the number they had been left, and receiving no answer, did he truly despair, but he knew he might be one of the only ones left.

"I can't not sit by idly while this happens, if it's a fight this evil wants, it is a fight it will get"

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you think! Constructive criticism is welcome! Thanks for reading!


	2. Friends and Enemies

A/N: since i already had this chapter written up i thought i post it now. I know the story is a little confusing right now but it will clear itselfup eventually!

* * *

"Yes, yes, okay thank you very much" Mr. Hartford said, as he hung up the phone. Dax and Ty looked at him expectantly.

"Well?" Dax prompted.

"The people at the shop said they haven't seen Tori in days, we can assume the worst I suppose" he replied.

"No answer from the Kira either" Ty reported.

"Yeah, and I can't get a hold of Xander or Adam" Dax stated sadly "And with no way to contact Bridge, we're sitting ducks here"

"Well there's still the three of us right" Ty said, pointing at the blue and pink ranger.

"Two, I want no part in whatever you guys are doing, I don't care" declared the pink ranger, still sitting patiently beside Mack's body.

"Okay, maybe this isn't going to work out after all"

* * *

Things had heated up in Briarwood as two former mystic rangers attempted to destroy the city. Fights had broken out everywhere between the people of town, not the mystical creatures that now shared the human dwelling, just the humans. Parts of the population had become as evil, if not more than the Master himself, while others remained normal. There were a few special cases where some did not seem to fall neatly into either category, sitting on the sidelines and watching the chaos unfold. Of the former ranger group that protected this town, two had succumbed to the evil power, two had fought it off and one simply went missing.

"Nick, Vida stop" shouted Chip Thorn, as he and his companion, Madison Rocca, raced down the destroyed street. "What the hell has gotten into you guys"

"You know, just having a little fun," Vida answered, laughing evilly as she once did while under Necrolai's control.

"What's the point of having all this power, if you can't have a little fun with it, am I right" Nick added, shooting off flames at the yellow and blue mystic rangers. Maddie immediately produced a shield of water, halting the attack. Nick and Vida morphed and charged the duo, forcing the lightning and water rangers to morph as well. Nick's sword clambered down on Chip's crossbow noisily, giving Chip a perfect shot at the red ranger point blank. The resulting shot blasted Nick a few feet away.

"Didn't know you had it in you Chip" Nick mocked, picking himself up off the floor. "That little taste of darkness felt good didn't it?"

"No" Chip answered without hesitation. "You two may have given up fighting your dark side, but I haven't" Chip charged back into the fray as the Rocca sisters clashed only a few feet away. The two magi staff clashed again and again, neither twin gaining the upper hand. Vida feinted a horizontal slash, instead brining the staff for an uppercut, catching the younger girl by surprise. Stumbling Maddie regained her equilibrium before the older twin attacked again.

"Get a grip Vida" Maddie yelled, trying to convince her sister. "You beat it once, you can do it again"

"Do you really believe there was ever a good me sis?" she asked, laughter in her voice. "Don't be so naïve" With a viscous kick to the abdomen, she kicked Maddie away, just as Nick sent Chip flying at Maddie, knocking both to the ground.

"There was never a good us," Nick said. "So just give up! Legendary Source, Mystic Force" summoning the power that was once lost to time, Nick transformed into his Legend Mode form.

"Say your prayers," teased Vida, as she followed Nick's lead.

"We can do everything you can, Legendary Source, Mystic Force!" chorused Chip and Madison, both changing their forms to match theirs.

"Code 1, Firestorm"

"Code 1, Tidal Wave" The two attacks clashed forming mist that clouded everyone's vision.

"Vida" ordered Nick. "Blow it away"

"Code 1, Whirlwind" The resulting blast of air cleared most of the smoke, but did not stop the oncoming attack.

"Code 1, Lightning Bolt" The blast knocked both the pink and red ranger down, allowing Chip and Maddie to escape uncontested.

"Run you cowards, the farther the better, because the next time we meet, you will die!" Nick shouted after their retreating forms.

* * *

"I've always wanted to do this" Trent said, the same evil from his earlier days seeping into his words.

"Try me, you don't have what it takes to beat me" Conner mocked. Kira looked on with an expression of hatred and evil, not good enough to stop the ensuing death match. Things had been relatively calm, a few minutes ago. They all felt it moments before it took effect. Conner seemed pretty passive, but the evil grins on Kira and Trent's faces could not be mistaken. Dr.O had not been in the building at that moment, but Ethan took that as a good sign. With three of the five former Dino rangers currently in a state of evil, there was no way a fight wouldn't have broken out. Trent was the first to initiate attack, because it seemed Conner wouldn't have. They grappled each other, but Conner had the advantage with his size. Yet when he had the perfect chance to kill Trent, he stopped and just shoved the former Drago ranger away. Kira went over to help the white ranger. Conner's expression didn't lose it's calm or cool. He had only shifted a foot towards them before Kira sent him flying with a Ptera scream. It took all of Ethan's will power to grab Hayley and flee the scene as the Rangers battled amongst themselves.

"What the hell was that?" Ethan asked as he and Hayley ran to his car.

"I don't know, but it's not good that's for sure" Hayley answered, as they buckled in and drove away.

"Where do we go now, we need help"

"We're heading to Blue Bay Harbour, Cam and others should be able to help us"

"Provided the same thing hasn't happened to them already."

"Don't say it, I was trying not to think it"

Maddie and Chip made it to Rootcore within record time. When they stumbled through the entrance to their magical base, they were met with more frenzy than they had seen on the streets.

"Udonna what's going on?" Chip asked, as the two mages walked towards their mentor.

"I know you felt that wave of evil magic as I did child," she explained. "We must leave immediately, Leanbow will be back shortly, and you and I both know he will not be the same"

"What can we do to help" Maddie asked.

"Clare is gathering provisions for us as we speak, I need you two to grab whatever necessities we can carry, do this with haste" Udonna ordered. Maddie and Chip nodded, as they spread out to grab the important stuff, a few potion ingredients there, some magical spell books here. As Maddie made her way to the Xenotome, she was blasted away.

"I told you to run, didn't I" came the mocking voice of her once boyfriend. "You can't hide forever Maddie" The fireball that came at her, was easily deflected with her water blast.

"You can't hurt me Nick" she replied.

"Physically or mentally? Because I'm pretty sure I can do both" he shouted, throwing one fireball after another at her. Maddie countered with streams of water, stopping the fireballs metres before they reached her. Suddenly a wall of ice sprung in between them.

"Madison, we must leave!" Udonna shouted, urging the avatar of water to retreat with the others. Maddie threw one longing glance back at Nick, before retreating. Unfortunately, Nick tore down the wall with ease. Chip, now transformed and in Legend mode, blocked the oncoming attack.

"Go, I'll cover your tracks" he said

"Chip don't" Maddie yelled back. "Vida will be here any minute"

"Go Maddie, I promised your sister I'd look out for you"

"No, please!"

"Don't worry, I'll be okay, I'll meet up with you guys! Just go!" Udonna dragged Maddie away as fire erupted around them, the blue mermaid didn't look back, afraid of what she might see.

"Don't die Chip"

* * *

It was near nightfall when Ethan and Hayley made it to NinjaOps. They parked the car in a hidden spot by the trees, hoping that it wouldn't be spotted, not that many cars drove past this remote area. They walked the familiar path up to the waterfall, which they knew was the secret entrance to the ninja rangers' base. They stepped through the waterfall in a flash of light, ending up in a dark staircase leading down to a dojo styled room. They had hoped to see the faces of the ninja rangers, all perfectly normal. They had expected to see at least one person still left in the base, but there was not a soul, not even Sensei Watanabe.

"You don't think?" Ethan said aloud.

"Don't say it" Hayley hissed. "Maybe they're at the school and not here"

"Yeah, and they just happened to have left all the lights on in this place" Ethan said sarcastically. "Who are you trying to kid Hayley" Hayley threw the younger teen a sharp look.

"That's enough out of you" Ethan just turned away, noticing the scrolls that seemed to have been displaced. He picked them up off the floor, hoping to occupy his mind by doing the menial task of returning it to its former position. As he finished laying the dusty scrolls on the shelf, Sensei Watanabe appeared in the room.

"Sensei" Ethan shouted in glee.

"Ethan, Hayley, what are you two doing here?" he asked. "I had tried to contact you earlier, but no one answered"

"I assume whatever happened to us, happened to you as well" Hayley mused, "thought I expected at least one person to be standing, Ethan made it through after all"

"All my rangers have fallen on the dark side before, to force the dark side out would be an easy feat" Kanoi explained, letting out a sigh. "Cam…did manage to fight most of the darkness, though not enough"

"What do you mean?"

"His light side and dark side are in equal power of him" This got Ethan thinking.

"Conner too then, I saw him hesitate to kill Trent, when could have clearly" Ethan said. "If there are more of us who aren't affected, along with the people who are neutral, we might have enough power to stop the others"

"I can start looking up former rangers, I'm sure some of them still have powers" Hayley said excitedly, dashing towards Cam's computer.

"Yes, we can use all the help we can get" Kanoi stated, "but I do not believe Cam will be helping, he said as much"

"He'll come around, but if he won't help, we'll do it ourselves" Ethan comforted. "I may not be a power ranger, but I still have power" Sensei gave the boy a gentle smile; reminded by the words his students had once spoken.

"You are correct, but we must first figure out who is behind this"

"Yeah then we'll kick his ass, like we did with Lothar and Mesagog and any other evil overlord that had ever wanted Earth" Hayley swivelled around in her chair, turning to face the duo.

"I've gotten contact with a few rangers, come, we must talk" Sensei and Ethan made their way to the console. A few screens projected on the monitor showed faces of Ethan's predecessors. Billy Cranston and Trini Kwan, the original blue and yellow rangers respectively. Adam Park, second-generation black ranger, and one of the few rangers to have his powers restored. The space rangers Ashley Hammond, Cassie Chan and Zhane of KO-35, three of the six rangers that stopped the total invasion of earth by Dark Spectre. Leo Corbett and Kendrix Morgan from a distant human colony in space called Terra Venture. Carter Grayson and Dana Mitchell, two of the six rangers enlisted under government rule. Wes Collins of the Silver Guardians and one of the two remaining Time Force rangers of this time. And last but not least, Cole Evans, Alyssa Enrile and Danny Delgado, of Wild Force, the immediate predecessors of the Ninja rangers.

"It's good to see you guys," Ethan said, earning him a small smile from the group.

"I'm sure whatever happened to us has happened to you guys as well then" Carter said with a grim voice.

"We must meet," said Billy with conviction.

"We may have strength in numbers, but there's nowhere we can go without our friends finding us" pointed out Alyssa.

"Has anyone gotten in contact with the newest team of rangers, Operation Overdrive" asked Adam "I worked with them, they can help us out"

"Besides the Mystic rangers and the Overdrive rangers, every team of rangers has been contacted, what you see is what you get," explained Hayley.

"Then we should meet with the Overdrive rangers," Adam suggested. "Their base is the only one that can handle all of us at once, and the least number of people know about it at the moment, besides any rangers they may have lost. I'll send the address" A ping from the monitor indicated an incoming message.

"It's settled then," said Zhane. Kanoi cleared his throat to gain the rangers' attentions.

"These people may have once been our friends, but we must treat them as we would any enemy, with caution. We will honour them by not dying by their hands, if that were to happen, then all of evil will have won. If they do not have the light to fight their dark, we will lend them our light. If they do not have the power to overcome this evil, we will lend them our power. Friends or enemies, this Earth is not theirs to take. Will you have the power to overthrow them when the time comes?" All the gathered rangers nodded their heads in unison.

"We will all do what must be done" convinced Leo "We are Rangers first, a Ranger's duty above all else"

"We'll see you all there" Trini said "May the Power protect you"

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! i really want some feedback so i know how well i'm doing!


	3. The Other Side

A/N: Here's the third chapter! Thank you to those who have reviewed!

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me!

* * *

Tori's eyes fluttered open, as light seeped into the room through the crack in the curtains. The slow breathing she heard beside her told her that the other occupant of the room was still asleep. Thinking a little more sleep would do her some good, she snuggled deeper into the covers. A knock at the door, however, forced her to get up. Untangling herself from Blake's arms, she got up and made her way to the door.

"This had better be important Hunter" she muttered, as the door opened to reveal the older Bradley brother.

"Why you in such a bad mood princess" he teased in return, giving her a friendly glare.

"Don't make me regret not killing you" The serious tone in her voice coupled with the evil intent that seemed to come off her in waves made Hunter stop his fun and get to the point.

"I'm going out to find those idiots," he told her, leaning against the doorframe.

"What has that got to do with me?"

"I may be strong, but even I'm not stupid enough to go in on a two-on-one"

"Then don't go, interrupt my sleep again, and I'll carve up that face of yours" Tori made to close the door but was stopped by a hand.

"No need to get so hostile Tor" came the voice of her boyfriend from in behind her. "I could use a little exercise, why not go see what those guys are up to" Tori let out a huff, before brushing past Hunter to get changed in the bathroom.

"I don't know why you insisted on bringing her along bro" Hunter said, eyeing the retreating form of the blue wind ranger.

"If she's here, she can't be with them" Blake reasoned "besides, she's my girl, I'm not giving her to anyone"

"Touching little brother"

"I'm not going soft Hunter"

"You'd better not be, otherwise I just might have to gut her like the fish she is" Hunter threatened, giving Blake a serious look, which the navy ranger just nodded his head at.

"If you think you can take on the both of us, go ahead" Hunter sneered in disgust.

"Just get your girl and meet me at the front door, the faster we get this over with the better"

* * *

Shane was currently laid out on the couch of Dustin's apartment, while the yellow ranger was out looking for Marah. Shane let out a snort of disgust, to be tied down by something as foolish and weak as love would be the downfall of his friend, and he knew it. The unlocking of the front doors alerted the red ranger of Dustin's return.

"Sure took you long enough" shouted Shane from his spot in the living room. Dustin poked his head in, Marah trailing slightly behind him.

"Stuff it Shane, or you could go back to your house and we'll see whether the Bradley brothers will give you the thrashing you deserve," retorted Dustin, Marah giggling at his bravado.

"Why'd you bring her with you, and where's her loser of a sister anyways" Shane asked, ignoring Dustin's threat.

"The Thunder bros have Tori on their side, we could even up the odds with her here"

"I learned how to fight you know, and I was evil like way before you were" Marah said in her defence. "You could learn a few things" Shane got up from the couch and made his way threateningly towards Lothar's niece, Dustin intercepted him.

"Stand down Shane"

"I don't take orders from her"

"No one asked you too, or would you rather do this alone" Shane gave Dustin a look of the utmost disgust and retreated to his former position on the couch.

"Look what's love done to you, it has made you weak" Shane exclaimed

"If that's what you'd like to believe bro, I'm going to take a shower, don't kill each other while I'm gone" The earth ninja left his girlfriend and best friend in the room as he headed towards the only bathroom in the apartment. Shane directed his gaze to Marah.

"I still don't trust you" he said "I don't believe you changed evil despite your background, and I don't believe you're here to help us"

"You know what that evil energy did to the people, it's drawing the evil in everyone" Marah explained, her face resolute "why should I be any different" Shane was closer now, and her arm was in his tight grip.

"Cam didn't change completely, and I'm willing to bet you didn't either" Shane said.

"I bear you no ill intent"

"That's the problem. I don't know what you want, or what you plan to do with Dustin, but if you so much as step a millimetre out of line, I will kill you! Girlfriend or not"

* * *

Will sat calmly at the counter and sipped at his coffee. Ronny was pacing a few feet away from him. His eyes tracked her movements, despite the fact that she was subconsciously tapping into her powers.

"Cut it out" the black ranger asked. "It's driving me nuts"

"Bite me" she replied, continuing her super sonic pacing "I'm just bored, let's go do something fun" Will set down his coffee.

"Like what?"

"Anything, you've been in this gig before"

"No, I'm tired" Ronny pouted, before an evil smirk adorned her face. Without warning she attacked the black ranger sitting at the counter, tackling him so that she was straddling him.

"Fight me" The glimmer in Will's eyes could not be mistaken, as he yanked Ronny down. As the yellow ranger came tumbling down, he flipped her so that she was now on her back, and their positions reversed.

"Provoking me to kill you, I didn't think you were that desperate," He whispered in her ear. The normal Ronny would have blushed and looked away from the close contact, but this one just rammed her forearm into Will's stomach, forcing the male overdrive ranger off of her.

"Desperate times" she replied, her voice full of mirth. Will laughed and helped the girl up.

"Fine, let's go ravage the city to waste some time" Will walked out the door to his house as Ronny followed, jumping onto his back.

* * *

Nick laid back on one of the chairs in Rootcore as the former pink mystic ranger shuffled through the stuff left behind by the others. She made approving and disapproving noises at everything she picked up.

"Are you done?" asked Nick in a mocking tone. Vida's head snapped up.

"Just looking, but it seems those do-gooders took everything of use" Vida replied, her eyes going wide as she watched Nick summon his sword, despite the fact that he was unmorphed. "How'd you do that?" Nick looked up to meet the older Rocca twin's gaze.

"This?" he said as he spun the mystic sword around in front of him. "You'd be surprised what a little dark magic can achieve" Vida muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'show-off' under her breath, before resuming her fruitless search. She came up to the Xenotome and dragged a finger across the cover. The avatar of wind opened the book but it remained empty like the three other times she had opened it in the past hour. She shut it with more force than was necessary.

"I wish I could use a crystal ball like Maddie could, then maybe we could find them easier" Vida said aloud, more to herself than anyone else. She turned to Nick, directing her next question at the red mystic "So what are you going to do about that goody-two-shoes sister of mine?" Nick made his sword vanish in flames from his hand, making it reappear inches in front of Vida's face.

"I'm going to kill her slowly, just like I will do to you if you ask me again" The sword returned to his hands, before vanishing completely from the room.

"Good to know" Vida smirked at Nick, watching the Light return the smirk. "You better hope she survived the wound I gave her, or you just might not get that chance"

"Keep running Maddie, and don't let me find you" the avatar of fire whispered to himself. "I'm going to have fun destroying you from the inside out!"

* * *

Eric Myers twirled his Quantum Defender in his hand, as he surveyed his handy work. He wasn't exactly sure what had happened earlier, but the feeling he got was something else altogether. The last time he remembered feeling like this was years ago, when he had first became the Quantum ranger. He smirked, before holstering his weapon.

"So Ryan, what's it going to be?" he asked, staring down at his fallen foe. "You could say no, then I'll just blow your head clean off your shoulders"

"I prefer to do things by myself, besides, you're not exactly the ideal partner" the Titanium ranger replied, struggling to get to his feet.

"I don't want to be your partner, I can handle these losers easily"

"Than what the hell could you possible want!?"

"Well sometimes it's nice to have a lackey doing things for you and you were the only one I know who's…how do I put this?" Eric paused to contemplate his words. "You've had a taste of the dark side, I can at the very least rely on you to pick the bad choice right?"

"I'm nobodies bitch"

"Then I'll send you to hell first, your friends will be joining you shortly" The Quantum Defender reappeared in his hands, pointed at Ryan's head. "Last chance Pretty Boy, what's it going to be? You in?" Ryan grimaced, but he knew there was only one choice for him now.

"Fuck you Myers"

* * *

The Bradley brothers and Tori strolled down the evil infested streets, without so much as glancing at the other denizens of Blue Bay Harbour, after all they could do nothing against the might of their ninja skills, let alone Tori's newly reacquired Ranger powers.

"So you know where they'll be crashing?" Hunter asked the water ninja. The blonde threw a dirty look over her shoulder at him.

"What are you stupid?" she asked, "If they're not at Shane's than they're at Dustin's" Blake pretended to survey the scrambling people on the streets, ignoring the arguing of his brother and girlfriend.

"Well what makes you think they're at Dustin's then"

"Umm because it's farther away from your house…duh!" Blake rolled his eyes at the two arguing. It amazed him that they usually got along so well, then again, now that they were both evil to the core… Blake let that thought trail off. They stopped at one of the newer apartment complexes in town, Tori leading the way up several floors to the yellow ranger's house. When they paused at the door marked 392, Hunter leaned over Tori's shoulder and rang the doorbell. After a few minutes of silence Hunter started slamming his fist against the door.

"We know you're in there" he shouted, "Now open the fucking doors" Their trained hearing picked up some shuffling from the other side of the wooden contraption, but the door remained shut. "Alright, Blake blow the thing" The shorter Bradley, held up his hands as blue lightning shot forth from his hands, blasting the door off its hinges and into the wall across from it. Marah was standing just off the side, while Shane and Dustin were nowhere to be seen.

"Ninjas… can't even enter a house properly"

* * *

Conner had cleared out of the house a while ago, just missing the returning Dr. O. Trent and Kira were still downstairs when the former black dino ranger walked in on them.

"Where are the others?" Dr. O asked, not a hint of worry in his voice at all. Kira shrugged at her former teacher.

"You tell me" she answered. Tommy walked threateningly towards the yellow dino ranger, Trent intercepting his way.

"I don't play with amateurs" he sneered at Trent.

"Bring it old man, I'd love to kick your ass" Trent's taunt was enough to set off Tommy who tried to plant a right hook to Trent's face, but the white ranger ducked, throwing his hands to upwards to redirect the punch. With his right hand pointing up in the air, Tommy tried to punch Trent in the stomach with his left but Trent placed a palm on top of his fist as it closed in and pushed it downwards. With both his hands pointing up and down respectively left Tommy open for attack to the abdomen, which Trent took advantage of, making his former mentor reel back in a pain and shock.

"Beginners luck" Tommy charged, aiming a kick at Trent's head, making him duck again to avoid the blow, but still got caught when Tommy changed the direction of his kick bringing it down in a heel drop, flooring the Drago ranger. "Fine, if you won't tell me where the others are, I'll kill you two first"

Recovering from the heavy blow Trent swept at Tommy's feet before bringing the foot around in a high arc, knocking Tommy off balance. Taking the brief moment of inaction, Trent leapt back up on his feet. Tommy's follow up roundhouse was blocked easily by Trent's hand, who tried to flip the Brachio ranger on his back. Tommy countered by bringing his other foot up and kicking Trent's hand freeing his tied up leg. This high-paced fight continued for a few minutes, before Kira got bored and decided to join in on the fun. Trent ducked, allowing his girlfriend to roll off his back and kick Tommy away. She followed up with a barrage of punches, only a few of which Tommy could block. Breathing heavily, the black ranger retreated to the entrance.

"You haven't seen the last of me" he warned, running back out of his house. Kira snickered at the retreating ranger.

"Couldn't you come up with something that wasn't so cliché? She called out, knowing that he could still hear her. Turning, the yellow ranger faced Trent. "I knew there was something nice about being on the other side"

* * *

So this chapter is a little different then the others. I've tried to show how everyone who has been turned evil will react to the people around them. As you can see they do form groups among themselves, but they don't exactly really like each other and most groups are formed out of prior relationships (i.e girlfriend/boyfriend, brother, best friends). My first real fight scene, not really sure how that one turned out so please let me know what you think! Is it too complicated? or should i go more in depth? Also i am starting to think my chapters are too short? what do you guys think?

PLEASE REVIEW! They help bring the plot bunny back =) Suggestions, critics, anything! Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Good News and Bad News

A/N: I'm sorry for disappearing for what almost five months now? I've been busy with basketball and soccer and school so my schedules are a bit hectic. I've actually had most of this chapter written since I last posted, but I haven't been able to finish the chapter properly. Lately, I've been hit with some inspiration when i started rewatching some of my favourite PR episodes. I'm sad that there isn't going to be another new season. RPM was a good way to end it, though the last episode was a little disappointing.

Dreamer: All the people who have so far appeared in this story are not going to be the only ones. I've just minimized the amount of people I introduce at once so that i can allow each character more screen time. Some Rangers may not play any significant role in this story, mainly because i can't seem to find good quality episodes of the older series and i can't really present their characters properly. Not to worry though because every Ranger will have his/her role to play in this story. Thank you for your review because it has given me inspiration to continue writing it, as well as helped me clear up some of that parts in this chapter.

This chapter is mostly a precursor to the next one so there may not be a whole ton of action. I threw in some fluff in the end for anyone who wants to read it. Thank you for sticking with this story even though i'm horrible at updating.

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers!

* * *

The Hartford mansion was silent, nothing unusual considering the current circumstances, but it was still unnerving nonetheless. Dax was in the living room, with all the couches pushed aside so that he had room to practice his katas. He went through the fluid motions, sweeping up and down, left and right, taking down imaginary foes. Tyzonn was reclining in one of the relocated couches watching the Blue ranger. Rose was still downstairs in the base, faithfully guarding Mack's unmoving body.

"Hey Dax, want to spar?" the Mercurian asked, hoping the pointless training could take his mind of the horrible situation at hand. The Asian man nodded, settling down into a ready stance, left hand open with his palm pointing inwards to his body and right hand in a fist pointing forwards. Tyzonn started off with a tornado kick, watching as Dax back flipped clear of his move, before he charged, punching towards Tyzonn's face, opening his fist at the last moment to palm his cheek.

"A little distracted?" Dax questioned. Tyzonn smirked, pushing Dax's hand aside. He swept at Dax's foot, thinking the ranger would jump to avoid the obvious attack. Dax's counter happened so quickly Tyzonn hadn't even realized it until he was flat on his back on the floor. Instead of jumping, Dax lifted up his left foot and brought it down quickly, stopping the sweep before it could finish off the arc.

"I think I'm getting a little rusty," admitted the Silver Overdrive ranger, as Dax helped his friend off the floor.

"Well I haven't stopped practicing since this whole thing started," confessed Dax, "I want to be ready for Will and Ronny if they come back" They both looked sadly out the window, as if by some magic their friends would appear. Movement outside the window caught their attention, but the figures were neither the yellow nor black Overdrive ranger. The taller woman was dragging a limp body of another woman across the driveway towards the door.

"Dax, go get Spencer and Mr. Hartford, I'll go see what they want" Dax nodded and ran to get their mentor and the butler. Tyzonn made his way to the front door. He opened it, mercury gathering in his fisted hand, as the two woman approached.

"Rest easy child" the woman said, her white dress flowing slightly in the wind. "We mean no harm. I am Udonna, mentor of the Mystic Force Power Rangers"

"I am Tyzonn, Silver Overdrive Ranger"

"I require your assistance, one of my charges" Udonna motioned slightly to the other woman, who was covered in a black cape. "Madison is hurt" Tyzonn knew there was no way he could be sure they weren't just tricking him in order to gain access to the mansion, but something inside of him told him these two could be trusted.

"Follow me, we have a med bay she can use," he finally answered, helping the older woman lift the wounded ranger into the mansion. He pinged his communicator, telling the blue ranger to meet him in the med. Bay. Once there, Mr. Hartford and Tyzonn used their knowledge to help patch up Madison's wounds. She had a huge cut running vertically up her right arm, which was contributing to most of her blood loss. She had three cracked right ribs and an assortment of cuts, ranging from shallow to serious, over her right leg. It was as if she had managed to avoid being completely killed by dodging to the side, catching whatever attack had hit her on the right side of her body.

"She's stabilized, but she will need plenty of rest to recover all her lost blood and hopefully we've managed to clean the wounds before any infection has set in" Mr. Hartford announced, as they all gathered back in the living room.

"Now, if you don't mind, we would like to know what happened?" Tyzonn asked. Udonna was silent for a while, but she eventually spoke up.

"Sometime this afternoon, a wave of pure evil passed through the town of Briarwood. I am not exactly sure what this wave did, but I knew immediately that something was wrong, so I sent my apprentice to gather provisions for me, before we escaped from our base. I was joined by two of my charges, Madison and Chip, the blue and yellow Mystic Rangers. However, just as we were about to escape, my son, the red Mystic Ranger appeared. Chip sacrificed himself to allow me and Madison to escape, but…"

*Flashback*

Udonna and Madison ran out of Rootcore, as the sounds of the battle inside rang out loudly. They managed to put a few metres between them and Rootcore when Vida appeared.

"Where do you think you're going sis?" she asked, letting out a laugh of pure evil. Madison pushed Udonna behind her even though the older sorceress had many more years of battle experience then her. Her morpher appeared in her hands, open as the blue ranger keyed in the right codes. She transformed right into Legend mode, bringing her staff in front of her.

"Madison, we do not need to beat her," Udonna said, "If we can distract her long enough, we can just retreat" The blue ranger didn't say anything, just nodded at her advice. Vida charged the younger Rocca sister, pushing Madison into the defensive, as her staff clambered against Madison's. Vida swung horizontally for Maddie's head, but the blue ranger countered by bringing her staff up vertically, stopping the blow inches from her neck. Shoving her sister aside, she made a straight jab, which Vida dodged easily, then using her foot, she trapped Maddie's staff underneath her foot and hit the blue ranger in the stomach, with a devastating blow.

"What little sis, got nothing to say to me?" mocked Vida, twirling her staff. "This is boring, I expected better of you Maddie" The blue Mystic Ranger picked herself up off the floor, clutching painfully at her abdomen. Her legs were shaking, and for once, she was glad that her helmet hid her face from her surroundings. If she spoke, she knew her voice would giver her away, and she would never let THIS Vida have the satisfaction of knowing she had gotten to her.

"Madison, use Tidal Wave" Udonna advised, "that should provide us with enough time to escape.

"Co-Code 1" she said choking a little on the words. "Tidal Wave!" The onslaught of water pushed the pink Mystic Ranger away, as Madison grabbed Udonna by the hand and fled. Luckily her hearing picked up Vida's voice before her eyes saw the attack.

"Code 1, Whirlwind!" Maddie turned to the right and shoved Udonna out of the way of the attack just in time, but left her right side completely open. Painfully she was blasted into a nearby tree, as she struggled to hold onto her morph. Udonna stumbled up and cast a string of continuous ice magic, barriers of the frozen liquid springing up to block Vida's path. With the immediate danger dealt with, she went over to Maddie, helped her up, slinging her bad arm over her should, releasing the weight off her right leg and together they ran as fast as they could away from Vida, who for all intents and purposes seemed to have stopped giving chase.

*Flashback End*

"I'm glad you were able to get away, but you mentioned an apprentice?" Andrew asked, noting that of the four people mentioned in the story, only two were here. Udonna nodded sadly.

"Yes, my niece, Clare, did not come back to the base in time, and we did not see here on our way here" Udonna cleared her throat as tears sprung up in her eyes. "I fear the worst has happened"

"My condolences, is there anything we can do to help?"

"Well…" Udonna's words were cut off as the doorbell rang. Dax and Tyzonn jumped up, both dashing to open the door. Dax laid his hand on the doorknob, as Tyzonn powered up his mercury, preparing for the worst. When the door opened, they were greeted with a familiar face.

"Long time no see, Dax, Tyzonn" Adam said, a friendly smile adorning his face. "I wish our reunion could have happened in happier circumstances"

"It's good to see you too Adam" Tyzonn said, as Dax moved out of the way to let the veteran ranger.

"I'm glad you weren't affected by whatever is causing all our friends to act so strangely," commented Dax. The trio made their way to the living room where the older people were. Introductions were made, and they all settled back down.

"So I bring with me some good news," Adam said.

"And the bad news would be" Dax asked, "I mean you can't have good news without bad news" Adam let out a quiet laugh.

"All the rangers we know who are still on the good side have been contacted, and are currently headed here."

"And?" Tyzonn questioned, making Adam wince slightly.

"There aren't exactly a lot of us, 14 as far as I know"

"16 if you include me and Ty, and 17 with Madison" Dax pointed out, counting the numbers on his fingers.

"Madison?" Adam inquired, lifting in eyebrow.

"Someone call?" came a quiet voice from the archway of the living room. The blue mystic ranger was leaning heavily against the wall, a sure sign that she shouldn't be walking around. Udonna got up from her seated position to help the girl across the room to the couch.

"Adam Park meet Madison Rocca, Blue Mystic Force Ranger" Dax introduced. Madison raised an inquisitive eyebrow at him.

"You know me, but I don't seem to know you" she asked, not a hint of fear in her voice. "You seem familiar though"

"I'm Dax Lo, Blue Overdrive Ranger" he replied, giving her a good-natured wink "Guess we have something in common huh?"

"That among other things, you're a stunt actor right? I remember seeing you at one of the sets I was working at"

"You're in the movie business?" he asked, a childish glee in his voice.

"Aspiring Director, but I'm working as an intern right now" Tyzonn coughed loudly, drawing the blue rangers' attention.

"I'm Tyzonn, Silver Overdrive Ranger," he told her, his voice clearly indicating that he didn't like being ignored by the other two.

"It's nice to meet you" The smile she gave him had Tyzonn blushing and gazing upward at the ceiling. Adam laughed on the inside, amused how this simple girl had two grown man so completely flustered, he pitied the boys on her team. How did Xander ever keep a straight thought with her around? His train of thought was interrupted when the doorbell to the mansion rang. He looked up at Dr. Hartford.

"That might be the others, I'll come with you" Adam said, following the Dr. to the door. The CCTV pointed at the front door revealed an African-American boy dressed in blue, an older redhead and an even older look bald man. When Adam nodded at Dr. Hartford, the grand doors opened.

"It's nice to see you again, Ethan, Hailey, and finally we get to meet face to face Sensei Watanabe" Adam greeted, holding his hand out for each of them. "You guys are the first ones here." Adam remembered back when he had first met Ethan, sometime just after the Dino powers had been taken away. He was visiting Tommy at the time, and he had gotten along well with the remainder of the team. The thought made him cringe inwardly, where was the innocent team he had come to know. They were so young, just out of high school.

"Big surprise, Hailey drives like a mad woman," Ethan grumbled, throwing the older woman an indecipherable look.

"If you know what's good for you Ethan, just keep walking" Hailey retorted, crossing her arms and tapping her foot. Adam intervened, hoping to prevent more arguing, he wasn't sure if that would have an affect to whatever was causing everyone else to act strange.

"Follow me, the others are in the living room" When they arrived back in the room, Madison and Dax were engaged in a game of chess in which Dax was losing soundly. The newcomers were introduced, drawing the count up to three blue rangers, so needless to say Adam and Ty were feeling outnumbered. Small conversations were made between the current patrons, mostly avoiding the topic of the situation at hand. Adam was relieved when the doorbell rang again, signaling the possible arrival of more help. Two more guys and one tiny girl greeted him at the door. Adam didn't know them well, given that they've never had any level of interaction before this, he just smiled and welcomed them in. Cole's presence seemed to bolster the mood in the living room, Adam could easily see why he was the red ranger, he exuded an aura of confidence, control, power and warmth, the powers chose well. Alyssa's arrival seemed to be good for Maddie too who up until then had been the only girl ranger there, except Rose, who still hadn't left Mack's side to grace them with her presence. Danny was silent the whole time, so Adam could not really gage his personality, but he seemed to be the strong silent type, the rock to anchor them all down. When Alyssa went to sit by Cole, the latter wrapping her up in his arms, Adam saw Maddie cringe slightly.

"Are you okay?" he whispered from his place behind her. The blue mermaid turned her head to him and nodded slowly, letting her smile permeate her face again.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about Nick" she responded in an equally soft tone "I wonder what he's doing right now"

"My guess is nothing good" Adam replied curtly, immediately regretting what he said, when the fleeting look of pain flashed through her eyes. "No offense"

"No you're right" she shook her head slightly, "its…I…sometimes I just think there's something I could've done to prevent this" The doorbell rang before Adam could reply. He cast a look towards the door, and then turned back to Madison.

"If there was, you won't be the only one to carry that burden" he stood up to go the door, patting Maddie on the shoulder as he brushed by. "You're not alone, let us try to help" With that, he walked briskly to the door, just in time to see Mr. Hartford let in Wes, Carter and Dana. Adam shook hands with all of them, reiterating how glad he was to have them on board, after all one more here meant one less on the other side. When the three of them joined the arrivals in the living room, Cole greeted his fellow red rangers warmly.

"It's good to see you guys again," he said, bringing Carter into a manly hug.

"Under these circumstances, I wish I could say the same" Wes said grimly, after giving a brief hug to Alyssa.

"Any plans yet?" Carter asked, as Dana slipped her hand back into his.

"Always business with you isn't it" Cole teased, his smile so infectious, even the normally stoic Carter couldn't help but join in. Adam smiled despite the situation at hand; the friendly aura between the red rangers was warming, reminding the green/black ranger of his friends. Carter's work ethic made him the envy of his colleagues, and perfect to keep his unruly team under wraps. Adam could definitely use him on the team, if not only to keep everyone under control and focused on the task. Dana was just as professional as her boyfriend, but was more emphatic, more kind, the perfect doctor. Wes was the wild card. Adam couldn't pinpoint what about the man he really liked, having only met him a few times at the ranger reunions, but he wasn't simple that's for sure. He was laid back most of the times, serious at others, always changing. In the corner of his eye, Adam saw Dana throwing Madison a look.

"You know you shouldn't be walking about if you're injured," she said. Madison flushed a light shade of pink.

"Are those doctor's orders?" the younger girl asked, her head tilting slightly in a childish manner "because I really want to be here to meet the others" Dana let out a soft laugh.

"Doctor's orders, but I suppose as long as you're not moving too much, you can stay here" Dana answered in a voice that clearly showed she had experience with patients, a kind smile plastered on her lips.

"Girls" he heard Ethan say under his breath, but missed the ensuing argument as the doorbell went off again. Trini slipped through the doors so gracefully, Adam was surprised she was a ranger, given how rough and tough rangers generally were. Trini gave Adam a hug, despite the fact that they hadn't actually spent a lot of time together. He hadn't joined the original Mighty Morphin Rangers until Trini had left for the Peace Conference with Jason and his predecessor Zack. She was there at the ranger reunions, but they weren't what you called close, but the hug was welcoming, and gave Adam a feeling he couldn't really place.

"Is Billy here yet?" she asked, following Adam and Mr. Hartford to the living room. Adam shook his head.

"Nope, I think he said he was being picked up by the Lost Galaxy rangers, and are meeting up with the Astrorangers at NASADA" he replied

"I feel bad, having to drag him away from Cestria"

"If it weren't for the twins, I don't think Cestria would let him leave without her" Trini let out a giggle.

"You don't say" Trini's compassionate persona had her fitting easily with the assembled rangers, it made Adam jealous. He could mingle with the best of them, yet sometimes he wished his friends could be here. His entire team was MIA, and the closest people he had coming were Ashley and Cassie. A grimace found a way to his face, where was Carlos when you need him. None of them had found a way to contact him, which was worrying. As if summoned by his thoughts, the doorbell rang once more, signaling the arrival of the remaining six rangers. The two female Astro Rangers jumped into his arms.

"Missed you" they chorused.

"Wish I could say the same" Adam teased as he released the two from his arms. They pouted and thumped him lightly on the head. Ignoring them, Adam bent down by Ashley and patted the little boy attached to her leg.

"Hey Kale, how's it hanging" he asked, ruffling the dual toned hair. The boy smiled big and threw himself into Adam's arms. Andros and Ashley were the only rangers who had settled down long enough to have a kid, mostly because they were so sure of their relationship. Many of the rangers were dating former teammates, some even haven taken the big leap of faith known as marriage, but none of them were like the red and yellow Astrorangers. They had only spent three months dating after the near destruction of Earth, before getting hitched. They had Kale a few years later and needless to say, as the only heir to the powers so far, the boy was spoiled rotten by the other rangers.

"Uncle Adam" he greeted as the black ranger heaved him up and set him on his hip. With the boy in his arms, Adam welcomed the other rangers.

Leo and Kendrix shook his hands politely, but otherwise seemed rather reserve. He also didn't miss how Leo always seemed to be attached to Kendrix by the shoulder, his hands somehow always making contact with either her waist or shoulder. Adam couldn't blame him, he had already lost Kendrix once, and clearly he would never make that mistake again. Billy wrapped him up in a one armed brotherly hug.

"How have you been?" he asked.

"Better"

"Considering our track record, that is statistically not possible" Adam shrugged, as the remaining Rangers gathered in the over-crowded living room. Zhane was like a ball of energy that shocked the whole room when he entered. He was just so bright and full of life that Adam imagined he was exactly the kind of positive attitude they need to make it through this mess. Kale motioned for Adam to put him down, which he did. With a running start, the little boy was going to try and vault himself over the couch and at Wes, but as he jumped towards the back of the couch, Ashley's telekinesis yanked him back down on the floor. Kale threw his mother his patented puppy-eyes, which usually got him anything with his Uncles and his father, but Ashley gave him a pointed look in return and the little boy walked around the couch instead. He flopped himself on Wes' lap.

"Hey Uncle Wes" he chimed, looking up at the Red Time Force ranger. Wes ruffled his hair.

"Hey little buddy" he said "You being good for your mom?" Kale rolled his eyes.

"Of course, I'm a big boy now"

"4 years old isn't exactly old" Zhane commented at his nephew, but Kale just ignored him. Instead the boy turned to the other red rangers.

"Hey Uncle Cole, Uncle Carter, Aunt Dana, Aunt Alyssa" he greeted politely like his father taught him. Carter who was sitting beside Wes picked the boy up and set him between Dana and himself.

"You've gotten bigger honey," Dana pointed out, making Kale beam and puff his chest out in pride.

"Uncle Carter, when's Daddy going to be home? Why aren't you on the mission with him?" Everyone's heart went out to that little boy who was so innocent, so naïve, so ignorant of everything around him. Carter just ruffled his hair like everyone else.

"Daddy will be home when he's finished with his work" The little boy pouted, but otherwise did not make another word of protest. Maddie fingered her necklace nervously as silence fell heavily upon them. Adam, who had been leaning up against a pillar, cleared his throat once to catch everyone's attention.

"Is this everyone?" he asked ominously, noting how some people's eyes just frosted over. When no one replied, he continued, "Well I suggest we start with planning our moves from here on out"

"How many of our rangers have been confirmed to have crossed over to the dark side?" asked Leo, as the oldest red ranger there, he had to take the initiative to lead the team. Adam shrugged when everyone turned to him for the answer.

"You make this sound like a Star Wars movie" Ethan commented, earning him a glare from the more serious half of the group for his aloof manner. "Well it's true."

"As far as I know a little under twenty, but that's not taking into account those who simply seemed to have vanished," Hailey said, giving Ethan one of her stern looks.

"Vanished?" asked Alyssa.

"Some rangers we are unable to account for, while others we know have been caught actually committing crimes. Those who we cannot find we must consider them evil until proven otherwise" Billy stated.

"They could be the neutrals could they not?" Sensei Watanabe pointed out, "My son for example, he is neither good nor evil, but both"

"They are the ones which worry me the most" Wes responded grimly "We do not know whether they intend to help or harm, a wild card so to speak. It's one thing knowing what they are capable of; it's another when we are in the dark. The predictable ones are easy to deal with, it's the unpredictable that we should worry about, that's what makes these neutrals ten times more dangerous than any of our 'evil' allies" Adam resisted to roll his eyes, had he not moments ago, pointed out that Wes was a bit of a wild card himself, the irony of the situation was not lost on him.

"Regardless, I think we should try to seek our lost allies first" Cole declared "We can use all the help we can get, and I myself am curious as to there whereabouts and well-being"

"But where could we begin to look?" Cassie asked, "They could be anywhere, doing anything, be on any side"

"Cassie's right, we cannot rush into the situation with getting a good grasp on it first" Mr. Hartford agreed, raising his hand to silence any protests from the wild force rangers, "However, Cole is not without a point. Our missing friends could be in danger from the others, and we simply cannot just leave them be. What kind of rangers, what kind of friends, what kind of people would we be if we just let them die without trying to help them" He let his information sink in. Nervous glances were thrown around, but the silence seemed to envelop them in its grasp. Finally Adam let out a long sigh.

"Look guys, let's just split up the team," he recommended.

"But that could be dangerous" Zhane pointed out "I think we stand a better chance all together, strength in numbers you know"

"There's no point in keeping all your eggs in one basket. We have two missions to accomplish, we should split into two teams" Adam countered, earning nods from the red rangers.

"Adam has a point" Leo conceded "I think people should volunteer themselves for each team"

"I will lead a team to find the missing people," Cole said, Leo nodding at his suggestion.

"Then I will lead the team against Flurrious" Wes suggested, "the faster we find that crown, the faster everything will get back to normal"

"Volunteers? I will be going with Wes of course," Leo said.

"I want to go hunt down this Flurrious guy" Zhane volunteered, "I was never much of a tracker anyways"

"I'm going with Cole" Carter stated, "My duty to my teammates belays my duty to you guys"

"I'm a pacifist, I rather not choose to go into a fight" Danny admitted, going to join Cole on his side of the room.

"We're with the attack squad," added Dax, motioning to himself and Tyzonn who nodded in the affirmative.

"I would love to go with the attack team too" Ethan began "but I can't fight well without my powers, so I think I'll benefit the team best by going out to help look"

"I would like to help with the attack," stated Billy, toying with his Aquitar morpher "I believe as one of the rangers with powers, this arrangement would be the best"

"If Billy's going to fight, I'm coming too" Trini added. So far Trini had been the only female to sign up, while the rest of her female companions just sat by idly and watched the proceedings go.

"I wanna help with the fight too" Madison put in finally, after much silence on the girls' parts. Dana rejected that idea immediately.

"Absolutely not" Dana retorted, "You're already hurt, and you are in no condition to be fighting"

"But…" Maddie countered weakly.

"Hey Maddie, why don't you stay behind to help watch my son, I would like to go out and help look for the others" Ashley asked, giving the younger teen a sympathetic look.

"I guess" the blue mystic ranger replied, looking slightly put off.

"Well I guess if Ashley's going to help look, I wanna go help you guys fight" Cassie conceded, earning an odd look from the aforementioned yellow ranger.

"Yes the attack squad should have more people, it definitely would help the war effort" admitted Kendrix, "besides I don't want Leo to go alone" This comment earned a kiss from her boyfriend, making the other girls let out a sigh of jealousy. Alyssa continued to sit quietly, hoping someone else would speak so that she wouldn't have to choose. Dana finally granted the girl's silent wishes.

"I'm going to stay here, that way if anyone gets injured I can be on hand to help," she said. Carter acquiesced, knowing that she would be safer here than out there anyways. Cole gave Alyssa a pointed look, urging her to speak up. The white Wild Force ranger finally gave in, and spoke.

"I'm not really a fan of violence myself, but I think I should help the attack squad out anyways." Everyone's eyes eventually settled on the final member not to have decided so far. Adam shifted uncomfortably under their gazes. On one hand he wanted nothing more than to go out and find his missing teammates, all with whom they had lost contact with. On the other hand, he realized that he was one of the rangers that regained his powers. He sighed, frustrated, as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I don't know, I can't really say whom I should help," Adam admitted as he returned everyone's looks. "Perhaps it would be better if I stayed behind as back-up. I mean if the others decide to attack here, Dana and Maddie could use a helping hand"

"It's your choice to make Adam" Mr. Hartford said, giving the boy an encouraging smile. "At any rate, everyone should head out tomorrow morning and get some rest tonight. Spencer would you mind showing our guests to the spare bedrooms, I must go down and check on Rose."

"You mean you have another ranger here?" Hailey asked. Andrew gave her an apologetic look.

"Even if I wanted her to help, she won't. Besides she's in no mental state to be doing anything. Now if you'll excuse me" With that Andrew left the rag-tag group of Rangers to their own devices. Maddie was herded back to the Med bay by Udonna and Dana, the latter who demanded the blue mystic ranger needed to rest to heal her injuries. Carter followed his girlfriend dutifully as the group headed out of the room. Ethan was chatting it up with the two Overdrive Rangers, sharing stories from their Ranger days. Zhane and Cassie eventually joined them, with their story on how they had saved the Universe, and the bragging party was then expanded by Wes and Danny who both had their stories to tell. Ashley took Kale upstairs to one of the guest rooms, guided by Spencer and was soon followed by Leo, Kendrix, Trini and Sensei Watanabe. Hailey and Billy both headed down to the Command Post to check out the technology they heard was down there. Alyssa and Cole seemed to have disappeared into the kitchen, and Adam who felt hungry went there too. He stalled outside the door when he heard Cole's gruff voice, apparently having a heated conversation with his girlfriend.

"I don't understand why you need to do this" he said, his voice not at the point of yelling, but Adam could tell he was close.

"Because they need all the help they can with this fight" came Alyssa's voice.

"And just leave Taylor, Max and Merrick out there!"

"I'm not leaving them out there! You and Danny are already going, I don't know if you've noticed but that makes all of us look like cowards."

"So you're going to kill yourself to prove your brave! That doesn't even make sense."

"Maybe not to you, but it isn't your decision to make."

"You don't even have your Powers anymore, what do you think you can do. You're just like any other girl now!"

"I don't need my Powers to still be a Power Ranger Cole, we may not have our Powers anymore but we will never be just another person. Once upon a time, you would have understood that"

"Once upon a time you weren't running to your own god damn death!" There was a heavy silence after that, both too occupied with their thoughts. Adam was about to go in and break the silence, but Alyssa beat him to it

"I'm leaving tomorrow and I don't want my last memory of us to be of this."

"Will it make a difference if I told you I didn't want you to go" Adam noted that his voice went soft at this point.

"No" The shuffle of her soft footsteps told Adam that the White Wild force Ranger was heading out the door in his direction. Not wanting to get caught eavesdropping on such a personal moment, Adam booked it out of the room, watching from around the corner as Alyssa departed the room, heartbroken. The sound of fist hitting wood told him Cole wasn't taking this argument any better than Alyssa. Taking matter into his own hands, Adam headed down to the infirmary to find Dana. The Pink Lightspeed Ranger was tending to Maddie when he walked in.

"Hey Dana can we talk for a second?" Adam asked. Dana nodded and they stepped outside of the infirmary for a little privacy.

"Can I help you with something Adam?" she asked.

"How's Maddie doing?" he asked.

"Great, but I'm pretty sure that's not what you wanted to talk to me about" Adam rubbed the back of his neck, but he eventually began speaking.

When Adam got back to the living room, almost everyone had abandoned the room to get some shuteye. The only exception was Tyzonn and Cole. Tyzonn looked like he had dozed off on the couch, except his eyes were still open, just glazed over. Adam knew he was lost in his own thoughts and memories, but of what, the black ranger had no clue. Not that it particularly bothered said ranger, since his objective was to talk with the Red Wild Force Ranger.

"Cole" the red ranger looked up from the T.V that he was watching.

"Adam" he greeted, none of the former warmth and enthusiasm left in his tone.

"I overheard your conversation with Alyssa earlier" Adam admitted, having the modesty to look sheepish.

"More of an argument than a conversation"

"I understand that you're just worried for her, but there isn't always a black and white choice. If it's a choice that she thinks is the right one, than maybe it is" Cole let out a defeated sigh, as he leant back into the couch, running his hand through his long hair.

"I messed up, I know, but I rather she hate me for the rest of her life, than to watch her walk to her own death"

"What would be different now? Did you and her not face the exact same dangers years ago when you were still the protectors of Earth?"

"Yeah but she had the Power back then, and the Power always protected us, even through death."

"The Power does not shield us from death. Maybe your friends had the privilege of being saved by your God, but it doesn't mean that we are immortals"

"But at the very least she would still have a fighting chance" Adam bit back a harsh comment, as Cole closed his eyes and reigned in his anger. "I apologize my anger was not aimed at you."

"Look, this situation we're in, none of us have faced something like this. We're not killing aliens or demons or orgs, we could potentially be killing real live human beings. We're all scared at what may happen but we're the only hope this planet has left. I don't know why people are always trying to invade us and kill us, but I know the Powers chose us all for a reason. If the others don't come back, do you really want to end things with Alyssa like this? Do want to live the rest of your life knowing you let her go out to face the World without ever having told her you love her?"

"I…of course…I mean…" Cole stammered, thrown off by the wisdom of Adam's words. "No"

"When the Overdrive Rangers first lost their powers, the Sentinal Knight came to find a select few of us to help protect the Earth. I don't know if he just lost faith in his Rangers, or he thought the stakes were simply too high to take the chance. What I do know is that even without their Powers, even though they all thought their lives as Rangers were over, they still put up a fight because they were still Humanity's one hope. I told them once and I will tell it to you now: Once a Ranger, always a Ranger" With that Adam left the room, but not before leaving something in Cole's hands.

"Thank you Adam" Cole whispered, even though the Black Ranger was too far away to hear. "I know what needs to be done."

The next morning was a tense and somber one. Everyone was scrambling around, getting out their last goodbyes and good lucks to the other team. Carter and Dana were nowhere to be seen as of yet, but everyone knew that they needed some time alone before they could split. Alyssa was pointedly looking away from Cole, who seemed to be fumbling with something in his pocket. Billy and Trini were having a last minute argument, though the team realized it was one long overdue.

"Look Billy, I said I was going to be on the Attack team, then I'm going to be with you guys whether I have my powers or not" Trini argued, watching her long time friend run his hand through his hair in frustration.

"I am in no way agreeing with that futile and unintelligent argument" Billy replied "Statistically speaking you have less than a percent chance in surviving let alone helping us defeat Flurrious without your powers. Your argument therefore is not valid since it is based on your emotions and pride" Ashley who was standing ways off watching the two argue suddenly got an idea. She released the strap on the morpher resting on her wrist, realizing it felt lighter without the bulky device. She walked towards Trini without a moment's hesitation, holding up the morpher to her predecessor.

"You need this morpher more than I do" Ashley said, helping the girl strap on the Astro morpher. "Dial in 3-3-5 into the keypad, the activation code is 'Let's Rocket'" Trini patted Ashley on the shoulders.

"Thanks" Trini than turned around to face Billy. "No more arguments than Mr. Cranston"

"I believe that should prove sufficient enough to disavow my statement" Trini just grinned and went to join the others. Cole decided then that it was now or never, considering that Carter could appear any minute and that would mean he wouldn't get another chance. Sucking up all his pride, he approached Alyssa, tapping her on the shoulder to get her attention.

"Can we talk, for a minute, just before we all have to leave" Cole said, hoping that his voice sounded pathetic and convincing enough that Alyssa would just give him a chance. Apparently she was either no longer mad, or he just sounded so desperate and pathetic it would have been like kicking a dead puppy.

"Sure, but make it quick" she replied. Dragging her lightly by the wrist, he led her to the isolated living room, since everybody was in the front foyer. Cole took in a deep breath before he began, but he didn't dawdle, because he knew he might just end up losing his courage.

"I'm sorry" he began "For everything I said last night, I was way out of line, but I won't admit I'm wrong"

"Is that all?" Alyssa said, almost sound defensive and hostile. It made Cole hate himself even more.

"No, I wanted to fix things with us, before you left, just in case one of us doesn't make it back." Cole stalled, his courage was waning and he knew it. He swallowed the lump in his throat, but he plowed on, knowing that if he didn't do it now, he might never be able to do it again. "I love you" The words flew out of his mouth before he knew it. Alyssa's reaction however was enough to stop him from continuing as she flung herself in his arms, hugging him for all his worth.

"I love you too Cole" she whispered back as she squeezed that much tighter

"I want you to know I still don't want you to go with them, but I respect your decision." He reached into his pocket; fishing out the object he was playing around with. "Take this, at the very least I know you will still have a fighting chance." Alyssa looked at the morpher in her hand.

"Where did you get this?"

"Adam gave it to me last night, he told me this morning that he persuaded Dana to give it to you. I don't really know how it works, so you might want to ask Dana before you leave"

"Thank you Cole. I don't know what to say"

"Say you'll come back to me alive, that's all I ask" She gave him one of her special smiles, the kind that never failed to brighten up his day. He untied the red headband that he still kept around. "Here, I want you to have this, as a way to remember me by." He tied the makeshift bandana around her left arm, closest to her heart.

"Then take this as well" Alyssa untied a necklace that she wore around her neck, a silver tiger embedded with sparkling diamonds. "My Dad gave me this, a week after he found out I was the White Power Ranger. I want you to keep it for me" Cole put on the necklace, no matter how girly it made him look.

"Your life before mine, every time, everywhere, no matter what, no matter how, no matter why." He sealed the promise with a light kiss on her lips, leaving her wanting more. "We should go, I'm pretty sure Carter will be done by now" She nodded, and together they walked hand in hand back into the foyer. Adam gave him a nod of acknowledgement as he watched them walk in. Carter was already there like Cole predicted, Dana by his side. Cole slowly let Alyssa slip her hand from his grip, watching as she walked over to talk to Dana. Madison, who was forced to stay behind, looked on with envy, but she tried to put on a strong front for the others. It was Leo that announced they should leave and like soldiers on a battlefield, they marched out of the house, their heads held high. Sometimes good news isn't always as good as it seems and sometimes the bad news doesn't have to be bad. Every Ranger knew what was expected of them, what they had to do to save the World. They weren't just soldiers serving their country, they were heroes sacrificing everything so that others don't have too. Every action they did, they did out of necessity and every life they took, they took in the name of justice. Means do not justify the ends, but sometimes you have to do what is wrong to make everything right again. That is what Rangers do, that is who they are, and why they exist. They take the good news with a grain of salt and the bad news with a spoonful of sugar, because in the end nothing is ever ordinary, not for them.


	5. Things You Have To Know

A/N: Well i'm glad i got this chapter out of the way. It's not particularly long nor do i really like how the middle of the story went but it has set up even more for me i the next chapter which unfortunately i haven't started writing yet. Rest assured i will try to get it out as soon as possible.

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

This chapter is dedicated to my two reviewers Jeremy Shane and Dark Yellow Dino. Thanks for your support!

* * *

Perhaps it was luck that flung Marah away just as crimson lightning zipped past the spot she had been occupying moments before, maybe she did have some skill despite her blundering personality. Whatever it was, Marah managed to avoid becoming a black spot on the wall.

"How rude" she commented. Hunter ruthlessly pinned her to the wall, not a care in the world for her well-being.

"Shut the fuck up bitch!" he shouted, slamming her against the wall, so that her head collided first. "Where are Dustin and Shane?"

"Like I would tell you," she replied in a snooty voice, earning her another meeting with the wall.

"We won't ask nicely again," Tori threatened

"You weren't asking nicely to begin with" Hunter let go of Marah, just as Tori came in, slamming her knee into the other girl's stomach, folding her over. Marah could feel the pain lashing across her ribs even as she fought to keep breathing. She just had to hold on a little longer.

"Drop her Tor, I have a better idea" said Blake, watching as the blonde dumped Marah unceremoniously onto the floor. The younger Bradley pulled a switchblade from his back pocket, holding the flat side against Marah's cheek.

"I don't know about you, but I'm pretty sure you won't want me marking up that pretty face of yours" Blake cooed, cutting shallowly across her left cheek. Marah blubbered something under her breath. Blake reeled back a little bit, was she just counting? Only superior ninja senses stopped them from falling into Shane and Dustin's trap, as they both appeared up from the floorboards, blades drawn. Hunter dodged Shane's sword with ease, wrapping his hand around the hilt on top of Shane's hand, he yanked hard, pulling the Red Ranger towards the floor. He flipped his arm so that it bent unnaturally, snapping the appendage from its join on the shoulder. The sword clattered uselessly to the ground, but Hunter did not release his hold on the former Ranger. With a flip, the Red Wind Ranger was planted firmly on the floor with Hunter's foot on his head. Blake managed to deflect Dustin's blade with his switchblade, but the smaller weapon was left vibrating so violently that the navy Ranger almost lost his grip on his it. As Dustin recovered and thrust again, Tori kicked his weapon out of his hand, leaving him defenseless. Blake took advantage of the situation, by grabbing onto Dustin's extended arm, pulling the Yellow Ranger towards him before bringing his leg around to kick him in the back of the knee, forcing the brunette to kneel in front of Blake.

"You couldn't defeat us four years ago, and you can't defeat us now" Blake mocked, twisting his grip on Dustin's wrist. Hunter laughed openly, but Tori just smirked, knowing she had picked the right side to join. They were so overconfident that all three failed to realize that Marah had not been detained. They had just dismissed her as nothing, which thankfully for her, proved to be invaluable. She slowly reached her hand out to grab Dustin's discarded sword, which lay by Tori's feet. When she managed to secure the weapon in her grip, noting that the others were too busy taunting the fallen Rangers to notice her actions, she grabbed the nearest person to use as a hostage. This person happened to be Tori who let out a sound of surprise when Marah wrapped her arms around her neck, sword at her throat.

"Let them go or I'll slice her head clean off her shoulders," warned Marah, the blade pressing into the fragile skin near her jugular. Hunter's maniacal laugh threw off the former villain, as did Tori's calm composure.

"You think I care what happens to her" he retorted, stepping harder onto Shane's head for good measure. "Once you kill that bitch there's one less reason to sleep with my eyes open"

"Fuck you Hunter" Tori bit out, snarling at the Crimson Ranger.

"Maybe you won't, but I doubt Blake feels the same" Marah said, her resolve wavering. Blake's emotion waged war on his face for a split second, before he just gave a nonchalant shrug.

"My life is more important to me than some girl" he confessed, a cocky grin decorating his face. "Besides there will be other fish in the sea" he gave the ex-villain a flirtatious wink. Marah's grip on the sword was starting to slack, and Tori knew it. The blonde had had enough of this exchange, so she concentrated her powers, sourcing some water pipes right below Marah's feet.

"Hey Marah" Tori called out, catching the girl's attention, "If you're going to pretend to be evil, at least try to make it convincing" She tugged at the water flowing through the pipes with her powers, making it blast the brunette girl right off her feet. She let out a strangled cry as the water pinned her to the ceiling. All at once, Tori released her powers, letting the girl fall with a resounding thud. The crack of bones could be heard clearly through the silence of the apartment. Her body shuddered with measly breaths, as Marah clung to the last bits of her life. Dustin struggled, his eyes changing from an evil hardened look to one of soft compassion. Inwardly, Blake wondered what was going on. If he could look at Tori's death without a shred of compassion and love, why did the near-death of Dustin's girlfriend change how he acted? The action bothered him, but he shoved it into the back of his mind to consider later, if he didn't focus he might lose his hold on Dustin. Hunter let out a yawn.

"You know what, I'm bored" he commented, forcing out another yawn, "Let's leave" Blake was never one to disagree with his brother, most of the time, so he threw Dustin into a nearby wall. As the Yellow Ranger lay dazed, he left along with his brother and girlfriend, not once looking back at the massacre they had committed to the place. When the Bradley brothers and Tori had left, Shane picked himself up off the floor, going over to check on Dustin. When he drew near, Dustin sat up, giving him a look that clearly told the Red Ranger that he wasn't going to give up his life to Shane without a fight. Shane just shrugged it off knowing he would have another chance, so he decided to check on Marah. Luckily for him, Marah was still breathing, though for how much longer, he didn't know.

"I knew you were lying, you little whore," he said, rolling her on her back so that she could look at him. She would have laughed if she could, but that pain was starting to shut off her brain. Shane grabbed his sword, pointing the tip of the blade at the girl. "Maybe I should just let you die slowly, but then I won't have the satisfaction of knowing it was by my hand. Besides, at the very least I can guarantee you'll actually die" Dustin however had other ideas, blocking the blow that was meant for the dying girl.

"I made the mistake of bringing her here, I'll finish her" he said, not a hint of emotion in his voice anymore. Shane just grunted, but moved out of the way to let the Yellow Ranger have a clear shot at the prone girl. He leant down and picked Marah up, holding her body up.

"I'm sorry" she apologized, though the blood that was now flowing out of her mouth muffled it up. "I only meant to help you, I didn't mean for things to end this way. If being evil was going to help you, I would be evil in a heartbeat" He shushed her in a soothing voice.

"It's me that should be sorry," he whispered back just before he pierced her heart with his blade. Marah died with her eyes open, never hearing what Dustin had left to say. "I loved you, but it wasn't enough" He let her body drop to the floor, not even bothering to close her eyes.

"We should find another place to stay, if the Thunder Bro's come back with Tori, we might not be so lucky," Shane said. Dustin nodded, sheathing his sword.

"Just let me pack some stuff"

Eric strolled through the chaotic streets of Silver Hills where crime ran rampant. The streets almost ran red with blood from the amount of innocents that were being killed. If Ryan cared he didn't show it as he trailed in behind Eric. It didn't even occur to Eric that he was still wearing his Silver Guardians uniform until some lady ran up to him, tears streaming down her face.

"Please help me sir," she begged, grabbing onto the Quantum Ranger's arm. Curious he looked over the lady's shoulder, noticing that a bunch of teenagers were coming his way, armed with chains. Eric almost scoffed, but he kept his composure. When the leader came forward, chain wrapped around his fist, Eric pulled out the combat knife strapped to his belt. He grabbed the boy's wrist, snapping it instantly, before ramming his fist into his face, shattering his nose and a couple of teeth. The boy recoiled, but Eric did not let up, bringing up his knife and ramming it into his stomach over and over again until he stopped moving, his blood dribbling all over Eric's hand. His two lackeys stared, expression torn between amazement and fear. When they realized that Eric had turned his attention to them it was too late. This time Eric proved to be more efficient, finding no amusement in dealing with these street thugs, slashing the jugular of one, almost to the point of his head being severed, except that his spine prevented that from occurring. The former Ranger whipped around equally fast, grabbing the last boys neck before he could escape, snapping it in one fluid motion. The bodies fell, more blood adding to the stains already all over the place. Eric's face never changed, showing no emotion. When he hunted, it wasn't just a spur of the moment; he always wanted something from it. This time it wasn't for enjoyment, he needed the woman for a reason.

"Now tell me," he said, turning his attentions to the mid aged lady. "Have you seen a brunette wearing a similar uniform and a red beret?" The lady shook her head, her mind still reeling in shock from the brutality of the Silver Guardian. "Tsch, completely useless" He drew his Quantum defender and proceeded to blast the woman's head clean off her shoulders, the body slumped over, drawing up the death count in the ravaged city.

"A bit of an overkill don't you think?" Ryan asked, kicking at the bodies to make sure they were dead, which of course they were. If Eric was anything, it was efficient. Once he set eyes on those thugs, they were dead to the World.

"Let's keep going, I want to find Wes as soon as possible" Eric replied, ignoring the Titanium Ranger's question. They continued walking, undisturbed as people, good and evil, noticed the amount of blood caked to Eric's hands and clothes.

"So why are we looking for him anyways?" Ryan questioned, falling in step with Eric.

"Because I want to kill him personally, and the faster we find him, the more likely he hasn't already died yet"

"Well where are we headed then? I mean if that lady hasn't seen him, chances are he already fled this god-forsaken city" Eric stalled, but then continued walking.

"I have to make sure, besides he could be camping at headquarters right now" Ryan just shrugged, but followed dutifully anyways, until he found a chance to rip Eric a new one, but until then he would bide his time. When they reached the Silver Guardians Headquarters, the building was barricaded and put into Red Alert. That meant no access in or out, for civilians. "You stay here, I can gain access but you can't. Don't do anything stupid"

"Whatever, just hurry the hell up or I'll just leave"

"I doubt you will" With that, Eric walked up to the front doors, typing in the code that overrides the lock on the door allowing him access. The door immediately shut behind him, locking the contraption shut from outsiders. Three guards dressed in full gear popped up, weapons drawn.

"Halt" one of them said, leveling his gun at Eric.

"Lower your weapons" Eric ordered, "I'm looking for Wesley Collins, head of Squad One, is he here?"

"Identify yourself!" The leader said, ignoring Eric's question.

"We're in a crisis here soldier, there's no time for useless questions" Eric yelled back, clicking his tongue in irritation when they continued to point there weapons at him. "Eric Meyers, Captain of Squad One, now answer my damn questions!" He could see the soldiers visibly relax, as they realized who he was.

"Sorry Captain Meyers, but Commander Collins hasn't come back," one of them explained.

"Tsch, I should've known" Eric muttered to himself. "Back to your duties, I will look for Commander Collins myself" With that, Eric opened the doors, leaving the Silver Guardians behind. Ryan was tapping his feet impatiently when he returned.

"Well?" he asked.

"Not here, but no matter he doesn't have much places to go"

"Figured you would have blasted some guys on your way out"

"Do you practice being stupid or were you born like that? If I had killed those officers, it would've activated every defense turret within range."

"Just asking"

"Well don't" Eric walked away briskly, heading towards his car that was parked a couple blocks away.

"So where are we going now?"

"He either went to Turtle Cove to find the Wild Force Rangers or he went to Mariner Bay to find your friends"

"Well you already went to Mariner Bay to find me, which means he didn't go there"

"Clearly" Eric didn't realize how wrong he was. Wes had not gone straight to the Lightspeed base, but instead called Carter and Dana out to meet him at the border between their two towns. So technically he had been in Mariner Bay, just nowhere near where Eric was. The drive to Turtle Cove was done in relative silence, with Ryan making chaste comments as they passed more carnage and destruction. They stopped at Cole's house first, finding the place empty. Eric investigated the building thoroughly, but everything suggested that they had left earlier, and in a hurry.

"Hmm, I'm a little disappointed we didn't find them" Ryan commented, as he picked up a photo of the Red and White Wild Force Ranger. "Girl's pretty, I wonder if she's still alive"

"Let's go, we should go check in on the others" Ryan shrugged, but joined Eric in the car as they drove to the other Rangers' house. Danny's house was just as empty as Cole's. Max Cooper's apartment was empty as well, but evidence suggested that he hadn't left that long ago, considering that his stuff was still warm.

"We're one step too late"

"No matter, we'll check in on him later, he has nowhere else to go"

"Only one place left now"

"Taylor's house" Ryan laughed.

"So remind me, who dumped who again?" Eric snarled at him, making the Titanium ranger laugh even more.

"That's none of your god damn business!"

"Harsh! Regardless, maybe I should go myself. You know just in case she really is there. Don't want you going all soft on me last minute" Ryan let a mocking smile settle on his face. Eric grabbed him by the collar of his jacket, pulling out his combat knife.

"If she is there, I'll take her out myself"

"Well then let's go, we don't want to give her time to escape do we" Shaking off Eric's grip, Ryan stalked back to the car. Eric let out a grunt of frustration, but nonetheless got into the car and drove down the familiar road leading to his ex-girlfriends house. When they busted down the door to her house, it was to no surprise to find it empty. "Well there goes our plan"

"Shut up, it can't be a coincidence that they're all gone"

"No offense, but I wouldn't just sit here and wait for people to come kill me either. Wherever they are, they're long gone" Eric slammed his fist down on a nearby table.

"I'm close, I know it"

"So much for he has nowhere to go"

"Will you just shut up for a minute!" Eric snapped turning to send his glare at Ryan, to which the Titanium Ranger just held his hands up in surrender. That's when they both picked up the sound of footsteps. The person was by no means being loud, but in the silence that now engulfed them, the sound was almost thunderous.

"And what are you doing in my house?" The person asked, as she rounded the corner, hand on her hips. Eric almost let out a smirk.

"What no hi?" Eric mocked, fingering the holster that held his Quantum Defender. She just lifted an eyebrow. "Where's Wes?"

"How should I know, he's your friend not mine" she answered, shrugging her shoulder nonchalantly. Eric stalked towards her angrily, pinning her against the wall, only to be stopped by a metallic clicking sound. He heard the gun before he felt it press against his stomach. "Not a step closer Meyers."

"What am I supposed to be scared?" he challenged, pulling out his own gun, pointing it at her chest. "I'm more likely to survive a bullet to the gut, than you are to have your heart vaporized." Taylor gave him a fake smile.

"Yeah but I'll give you a more permanent wound" she retorted, bringing her gun lower so that it rest on his groin. "If I die, at least you won't be spreading your seed around. Gods knows one Eric Meyers is enough in the World"

"Your funny" Eric commented dryly. Ryan let out a cough.

"Are you guys done flirting, or should I come back later?" Ryan remarked, leaning casually against the wall. The duo whipped their heads to face him, not releasing their respective weapons.

"Shut up!" they chorused in unison. Ryan threw up his hands in resignation before stalking out the door.

"Fine! Kill each other for all I care" Eric ignored him, returning his attention to the blonde in front of him.

"Tell me where Cole is then"

"I don't know where he is, nor do I care"

"Don't make me ask again Tay" Taylor faltered for a second, almost relaxing the grip she had on her pistol.

"Haven't heard that one in a while"

"This doesn't have to be the end for you, just tell me where Cole is, I'll let you live" Taylor shook her head, but Eric just leaned in closer, so close that their lips were almost touching. "Please Tay, for me" Taylor's mind almost went blank from his close proximity, but she knew if she showed even a bit too much weakness and Eric would kill her, she knew him too well to fall for his tricks. Yet if she didn't answer him, her chance of survival was zero. Would she sell out Cole for her own safety? Of course.

"I don't know exactly, but I know he went down to San Angeles, Alyssa and Danny are with him" Taylor relented, slipping so she was now sitting against the wall, her legs tucked up to her chest.

"See now that wasn't too hard was it Tay" Eric leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "For the life of me I can't even remember why we broke up" Taylor just let out a strangled sound, but Eric ignored her, standing up. "Well I'll guess I'll see you around" With that he left her sitting in her empty house, gun limp in her hands. Taylor buried her head into her knees, letting out a scream, muffled by her legs. She was confused; she was so hell bent on killing Eric one second and chivalrous the next trying to protect Cole. In the end, she had betrayed her friend and all for what? For a kiss that meant nothing, for the love of her life to walk out on her all over again, for her to lose all the walls she had been building up to protect herself? Her emotions were a jumble. She couldn't decide whether she wanted to be the old bitchy Taylor, or the good one, the one that helped save the world. She didn't even know what was going on. All she knew that every day she felt like she was wavering between a line, a line that she never knew existed inside her. She was scared, and for once in her life, she wished there was someone who would help her pull through. But there was none, nothing but the empty echoes of her house, and the silent gazes of her walls. There was nothing left.

Meanwhile, Merrick had just arrived in San Angeles. He pulled off his hood, and let the wind blow through his hair. He noticed the people on the streets were all giving him looks, like a cat eyeing his prey. Anyone who didn't have the heart to kill would die on the streets. The only hope of survival for them was to barricade themselves inside their houses until everything blew over. This meant that any left on the streets were all looking to satisfy their inner demons. Inwardly, the Wolf Ranger smirked, knowing there was no way that they could take him on. After a few more moments, he slipped his hood back on and drove off, a destination in mind. He didn't exactly know what was at this building he was going to, but the Winds knew best, they haven't let him down before. The mansion, which he drove up to, was huge by anyone's standards, and was very secluded from the rest of the city. He slipped off his cycle, fingering his morpher in anticipation. He could sense life forms inside the building, even a familiar one. The demonic wolf inside of him demanded human sacrifice, and he could use a little bit of exercise anyways. He knocked on the doors. But before they could be opened, Merrick sensed something coming in from behind him. He dodged just as a laser flew past the spot he had just been standing in.

"Nice dodge, Wolf Boy" Eric commented as he holstered his Quantum Defender "But Wes is my prey, so beat it" Merrick lifted an eyebrow in question.

"Wes isn't here, the aura I sense is a female, very familiar but I can't seem to place it"

"Well if he's not here, maybe we should look elsewhere," Ryan suggested, Eric gave him a look as if to ask if he was really that stupid.

"I'm not quite sure how you have a sister that's so smart, yet you are so dumb" Eric remarked. "Even if Wes isn't here, doesn't mean the people here don't know where he is. This is where those new Rangers are supposed to be right?"

"Hmm good point" Ryan said, ignoring the jibe from Eric, already used to the Quantum Ranger's constant demeaning remarks. With that Ryan approached the door, about to break it down when Merrick grabbed his arm.

"These people are my sacrifices, go find your own or I'll use you to sate my hunger," The Wolf Ranger warned, shoving Ryan away from the mansion door.

"And I say fuck you" Ryan shoved Merrick aside. The Lunar Wolf returned his act with a punch to the face, which the Titanium Ranger deflected with ease. Grabbing onto his arm, Ryan brought his left leg around, hooking the crook of his knee around Merrick's neck, folding the Wild Force Ranger over so that his body was propped up like a table. In a fluid motion he brought his fist down on his stomach, flattening Merrick to the floor, the wind knocked out of him. Ryan gave him a smirk, before turning around to knock on the door. However his fist hadn't even met the hardwood when the door was thrown open and he was tackled to the floor. A blue ranger flipped over him and his assailant and attacked Eric. The Black Ranger that had attacked him picked up him up and tossed him towards the front lawn where Eric was currently battling the Blue Ranger, and winning by the looks of it. As he rolled head over heels, he decided that now would've have been a good time to pay attention. Before the Black Ranger could land another hit, Ryan blocked him, making him overstep his attack. Spinning, Ryan caught his attacker in a round house to the back of the head knocking him to the floor. Eric retreated beside him, as the Blue and Black Rangers retreated back towards the door and a familiar looking girl.

"Never thought I'd see your sister here," Eric commented.

"Hey sis" Ryan called out, noticing that Dana no longer carried her morpher "Not gonna join the party, I've always wanted to kick your ass" Ryan's eyes tracked the way Dana's right hand reflexively went to her left wrist where her morpher should've been. From this distance, he couldn't hear what the Blue Ranger said to Dana, but by the way she backed up behind the two Ranger's told Ryan that she wouldn't be joining in on the fight.

"I got the black one, you take the blue one" Eric stated. "She's wounded, so you shouldn't have too much of a problem. Ryan cracked his knuckles in anticipation.

"Should we morph?"

"Up to you" Eric charged the Black Ranger just as Dana retreated back in to the house, calling on his morpher as he went. "Quantum Power" They exchanged blows, neither letting up long enough to give the other breathing room. A block there, a punch there, a kick to follow up and a counter to finish it all off. They were so evenly matched, that the battle appeared to be going nowhere. Ryan on the other hand was having a much easier time with his opponent. Not only was she slow, most likely due to her injuries, but she didn't seem to excel in martial arts. He parried a weak blow to his head, returning with a kick to the side of her knee, dropping the girl to the floor. He was about to roundhouse her in the head, but she pulled out a weird staff looking weapon. He didn't need his years of Rangering to know that if he didn't move she was going to pull some serious shit on his ass. He backpedaled so quickly he almost tripped backwards. He whipped out his morpher in a blink of an eye.

"Titanium Power!" he called out as the familiar light surrounded him, leaving him in the gray spandex. The ensuing pain from the blast of water from her staff was softened by the protective capabilities of his suit. If she didn't have a helmet over her face, he was pretty sure he would have seen surprise written all over it. Instead of wallowing in her shock, she charged, blasting more water from her staff. Ryan dodged by rolling forwards off his right shoulder. He sidestepped the following blasts, allowing her to cover the distance between them. When she got close enough, he swept her legs out from underneath her, causing her blast to sail harmlessly over his head. As Ryan brought his foot down again, she rolled to on her side, then tucked and rolled forward behind him. Springing to her legs she aimed a kick towards his unprotected back. Ryan dodged, bringing his foot to kick at the underside of her leg. She flipped from the imbalance. That move seemed to take whatever energy she had left as she clutched her right side. Ryan hung around his sister enough to know that she had hurt her ribs. He pulled out his blaster, aiming it at the fallen ranger.

"Ryan wait" a voice called out from behind him, causing him to turn around. The person who had called out for him kicked his blaster out of his hands, letting it land a ways away.

"You've got to be kidding me" Ryan exclaimed, as he crossed his arms. "You don't think you can actually win"

"Well I'm not going to let you destroy her" Dana retorted, as she settled into a fighting stance. Ryan let out a boisterous laugh.

"If you insist, little sis, if you insist" Dana swallowed the lump that had begun to form in her throat and attacked, trying to imagine that the person on the other side of her attacks was just another one of Diaboloco's monsters. She started her attack with a roundhouse kick, which Ryan ducked easily, countering with a punch. She leant back, letting the attack fly over her face, before placing her foot onto Ryan's stomach launching him over her body. Unfortunately, he managed to land without a scratch as he landed hands first, flipping so that he was back on his feet. "Not bad sis, I guess you've managed to improve since the last time we fought"

"I learned from the best" she said, referring to the fact that she had spent the last few months at Lightspeed sparring with her brother. Ryan shrugged at her.

"Guess I'll have to get serious then" He picked up his blaster which was now laying a few feet away, changing it to it's axe mode. His ensuing attack had Dana dodging as best as she could, but every time she managed to dodge his axe, he caught her with a kick. She blocked the axe by stopping Ryan's wrist, keeping it at bay. As his foot snapped up in a front kick, she brought up her own leg, knee up so that her shin blocked the kick, locking them in a stalemate. Ryan let out a smirk, before spinning his trapped leg around her shin, and at the same time reversed the grip she had on his wrist so that she was at his mercy. Pressing his foot down on the back of her knee drove Dana to the ground as he snapped her wrist and arm behind her back. He locked his forearm around her neck in a chokehold. Dana struggled to catch her breath, but his grip was tight and black dots started to swim in her vision. Using whatever strength she had left, she heaved Ryan's bigger frame over her own body, letting the momentum smash his head straight into the ground. He released his hold on her neck immediately. Ryan whipped around to give Dana a look of pure hatred before picking up his axe and charging once again. She parried his first strike, only to receive a knee to the gut. He roundhouse kicked her, only to have her grab his leg and spin underneath it, giving her enough momentum to put his body into a spin as well. With one hand, he touched down and flipped, catching Dana in the face with his foot as she tried to finish off her attack. She ducked another swing and was rewarded with a swift kick to her side. His attack was starting to wear her down and he knew it. He feinted a kick towards her abdomen, which she tried to block before realizing that he intended to slice her in half with his axe.

"Dana, catch" Madison called out, as she tossed her Magi Staff towards the Pink Ranger. Dana caught the small weapon and blocked Ryan's axe just in time. Ryan's Ranger powers however gave him an edge over Dana as he started inching his weapon closer and closer.

"This is starting to feel nostalgic don't you think" Ryan commented, as he pressed even harder downwards against Dana's temporary weapon. With Dana on her knees, Ryan aimed a vicious kick to her abdomen, knocking her flat on her face. Dana could taste the blood in her mouth, and pain that seemed to shoot through her ribs. "DANA!" Madison's cry caught Adam's attention; distracting him from the tornado kick that Eric was delivering. He was easily knocked to the floor. Eric took this opportunity to pin him under his body weight, leaving the Black Ranger trapped and completely at the mercy of the Quantum Ranger.

"Guess this is the end for all you little Rangers" Eric said, his breathing hard from the exertion of their fight. "Once I kill you, I'll torture your little Blue Ranger until she tells me where Cole is. That should lead me straight to Wes" If Adam hadn't been wearing a helmet, he would have spat on Eric's face, as it was he just struggled wordlessly. The Quantum Defender leveled to his forehead. "Say hello to your friends in hell for me"

"Not by a long shot" another voice called out as a blue ranger flew from seemingly nowhere, fly kicking Eric off of Adam. The laser from the Quantum Defender sizzled harmlessly just an inch away from Adam's helmet. The Blue Ranger whipped around and helped pick the downed Adam.

"Nice timing Bridge" Adam said, nodding. He was aware that a new group of rainbow, spandex-clad Rangers had joined their rag-tag resistance. A Pink and Yellow Ranger in similar suits to Bridge's were fending off Ryan while a Red ranger was dueling it out with Eric.

"Well we were here on a little personal mission when we heard you guys were in trouble" Bridge admitted. Catching motion in the corner of his eye, Bridge pushed Adam away just as a morphed Merrick dived through, ready to join the fight. While the Wolf Ranger was mid-flight in his attack, Bridge hit him with a heel drop, knocking him to the floor. Merrick recovered quickly, slashing at Bridge with his claws, skimming the side of Bridge's helmet. Before he could retract his hand, Bridge grabbed it, slamming his own fist into his stomach, twisting the wrist as Merrick recoiled from the attack, snapping not only his wrist, but breaking his arm out of it's socket. Gripping his arm, Merrick snarled in an animalistic way, before retreating, leaving the SPD rangers alone with Ryan and Eric. The Quantum Ranger was getting tired, having fought two consecutive battles. Knowing that they were fighting a losing battle, he flipped away from Sky's last attack, and booked his way to Ryan's side. As he approached, he grabbed the Yellow Ranger's attack, kicking her away.

"Ryan let's go" Eric ordered, as the two quickly finished off the Pink Ranger by tagging her in the head with a roundhouse and a brutal front kick to the abdomen. Now with enough room, the two left the way they came. Z was about to give chase, but Sky called her back.

"Leave them, they didn't get what they wanted so they'll probably be back" Sky said, has the Yellow Ranger retreated back to her team. Their team gathered back in the house, with Syd helping support Dana, and Z supporting Maddie. The SPD team was introduced the remaining occupants of the mansion Mr. Hartford, Spencer, Udonna and Kale.

"So mind telling us what the hell is going on here," Z asked, as they all say down in the living room.

"It's complicated" Andrew admitted.

"You guys had to fight five rogue Rangers, now imagine doubling that number and you know why we're having such a hard time," Adam explained. They explained the situation to the SPD Rangers who just nodded sympathetically. Eventually Dana and Madison excused themselves from the room, to head down to the med bay. Syd exchanged a look with Sky, before following the two Rangers, stating she wanted to see if there was someway she could help. As she slipped out the door, Sky's hand caught her wrist.

"You know your not allowed to do this right," he asked, as she turned to face him.

"I don't know what your talking about" Syd replied, shrugging her shoulders innocently and pretending like she really didn't know what the Red Ranger was talking about.

"Uh huh, and Bridge doesn't like his toast. They can't know about you, and you have to pretend you don't know about them."

"Them?"

"Your parents Syd. If you mess up, you might not exist" Syd's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Aww Sky, I didn't know you cared" Syd teased, watching Sky's face tinge a slight pink.

"Yeah well if you died, we would be down another Ranger" Sky covered up, as he willed the blood to flow out of his cheeks. "You know the rules Syd"

"I know Sky" With that Syd, brushed off Sky's hold on her wrist and disappeared down the hallways. Sky was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't hear Bridge and Z coming up behind him.

"Don't worry Sky, Syd's a big girl" Bridge convinced "She knows what she's doing"

"You have to understand, there are some things in the world that we just have to know" Z added "If your father was here right now, wouldn't you be doing the same thing?" Sky nodded solemnly.

"Yeah, I guess" Sky answered. Bridge patted him on the shoulder and steered him back into the room where the others were discussing their next course of action.

* * *

Please review! It's discouraging when a fic i wrote several years ago which i think is worst than this one by far is getting more reviews. I want to know what readers think, it's important to me and suggestions get the plot rolling.

Love

Penguin


	6. Leave No Man Behind

The day was slow. Cole glanced out of the window of the Jeep they were currently sitting in, Carter at the wheel, before surveying his team. Danny was lost in his own thoughts, staring off into space. Ethan was asleep leaning against Danny, reminding the Red Wild Force Ranger of Max. Ashley was toying with her necklace, silent like the rest of them. It was understandable; the mood they were all currently in reflected just how much success they had so far in finding the others. Ethan claimed there was no point going to Reefside or Blue Bay Harbour since everyone there had been accounted for so far. Carter agreed so they headed to Briarwood first. They checked all the hotspots that Udonna had suggested, but there was no sign of Chip, who had most likely perished in his last battle. Even Xander remained elusive to them, though they hadn't much hope for him. From there, they had headed to Silver Hills, Turtle Cove and Mariner Bay, but still no sign of the others. Their last city, Angel Grove; the place of beginnings. Not only was it the first city to gain Power Rangers, but it was also home to the largest number of active and retired rangers. Driving into the city, they realized it wasn't any better than the others. Places had been ransacked of their goods, dead bodies littered the streets, and blood ran like a river.

"This journey is futile" Carter said, suddenly breaking the silence.

"No more futile than any of our fights against evil" countered Cole. He was trying to keep a positive spirit for the others, but was finding it hard. Thousands of situations flew through his head. Was he ever going to find his friends? Were they all dead? He didn't want to think about it, but when only silence enveloped him, it was hard not to let thoughts drift. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning his head he saw Danny, leaning forward.

"Never give up," he said, though the tone was not one Cole was familiar with. Even the ever-positive Danny didn't believe his own words; what had the world come to. Cole cast his eyes around him. Humanity had turned their backs to everything they stood for. Was it even worth saving them anymore? Was it worth saving a species that were willing to wipe themselves out of existence? Cole pinched the bridge of his nose. He shook his head a little. No, he couldn't think that way. If the Rangers gave up now, humanity had no one left. Besides wasn't it their job to atone for all of humanity's mistakes, they alone to shoulder the burdens of millions.

"Wait stop!" Ashley suddenly called out, as Carter jammed on the brakes.

"What's wrong?" Carter asked. Without responding, Ashley unbuckled her seatbelt and jumped out of the Jeep. She ran back towards a shabby looking apartment building that looked like it was on the verge of collapsing. "Ashley!" The boys all unbuckled and jumped of the car and tore down the street after the lone female. She had booked it up a flight of stairs to the second level and halfway down the hall before kicking down a half broken door. The guys were only a few steps behind. Ashley had frozen at the entrance of the doorway, so Cole had to look over her head to try and catch a glimpse. All he could make out in the semi-lit room was a prone body and another one kneeling beside it.

"A-Andros" stuttered Ashley, as she took a hesitant step forward. The kneeling shadow's head shot up at the sound. From the light through the shattered window, Cole recognized the Red Space Ranger immediately. Andros looked at the body in front of him, than back at the Rangers gathered at the door. Just as Carter took a step towards his friend, Andros took a step back and jumped out the window. From the height they were at, a normal person would have died, as it was, Andros morphed halfway down, tucked and rolled, landing safely two floors down. Red light enveloped him as his suit receded. He glanced once more upwards at the window Ashley was looking out of, and ran down the street.

"Guys, I think you should look at this" Ethan called out to them, as both Carter and Ashley retreated from the window. Cole turned his attention to the body on the floor, but he didn't recognize the man, though the same couldn't be said for both Carter and Ashley. Carter paled instantly, and Ashley didn't look any better. Silently, she dropped to her knees beside the body, holding a trembling hand to the man's neck. When the tears flooded to her eyes, Cole knew it wasn't good news.

"Carlos" Carter whispered silently to himself. "Who did this to you?"

"It had to be the Red Space Ranger" Ethan said confidently, "he was the only one here" Ashley was too shocked to contradict him, but Carter and Cole cut him off immediately.

"No!" they chimed in unison.

"Andros would never do something like this" Cole said.

"He and Carlos were friends, comrades in arms," Carter added. "It was just a coincidence that he was here" Danny shook his head.

"I know you guys are close friends with him, I am too" Danny began, "but we can't just look away from the fact that he booked it out of here before we could catch him"

"No, it's not true" Ashley muttered, as she clutched onto the dead body of Carlos.

"Wake up Ashley and face reality, everyone you knew isn't the same anymore" Ethan yelled, getting up in her face. "Andros killed Carlos, there's no other way to explain it!"

"Shut up" she yelled, using her free hand to bat him away. "You don't know him like I do!" Ethan lay sprawled out on the floor clutching his cheek where Ashley had hit him.

"Get a grip! If I can accept the fact that my entire team is gone, so do you!"

"Ethan that's enough, Danny take him to the car, we'll be there in a second" Carter ordered, his tone icy. Danny nodded and led the younger Ranger out of the room. Carter knelt down beside Ashley and wrapped his arms reassuringly around the girl, pulling her in for a hug.

"Tell me it's not true Carter," she asked through her sobs. Carter's eyes watered, but he would not let the tears fall.

"I'm sorry things happened this way, but I can't lie to you Ash" he whispered, rubbing her back soothingly. Cole knelt down beside them and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"What Ethan said, don't take it to heart" Cole added, "He's too young to understand. That's just his way of dealing with everything" Eventually Ashley's sobs died down, so Carter released her from his arms.

"You ready to go?" Carter asked, helping her up onto her feet. Ashley rubbed the last of her tears from her eyes.

"Yeah" she responded, giving him a tight smile. "I have to know…what happened here. And the only way I'm going to find out is if I ask Andros himself" Carter nodded.

"And I'll be there with you" he said. Cole knew it wasn't the best time to ask the question but he had to.

"Ash, what do you want me to do with the body?" Ashley looked down again at Carlos' prone body.

"I think he'd want to be buried in the park, the place where this all started." She explained. "I think they'd all would" The somber statement got Cole thinking again. This time he had gotten lucky, maybe next time it would be Max he found dead or Taylor. Carter hefted the body of his shoulder.

"We leave no man behind, let's take him home" Carter added, as the other two followed him back to the car. Ethan's face was scrunched up in frustration, and Danny was trying to console him without much success. Knowing that it would best not to put Ashley and Ethan in the same place, the lone female replaced Cole at the front of the car. When they pulled up to Angel Grove Park, they all exited the vehicle, with Carter carrying the body. Ashley led them to a tree near the center of the park.

"Here" she pointed, as Cole and Danny began to dig a hole with the shovels that they brought from the car. It was a silent affair as Carlos' body was laid to rest. Carter found a nice big chunk of stone, which he put into the ground where they body was buried. Using his blaster he carved a headstone for his fallen comrade. It read:

Carlos Vallerte

1979-2007

Beloved friend, brother and Ranger

May the power protect you even in death.

Adam ran his hand through his hair for what felt like the millionth time in the past few minutes. The others were gathered around him and console, staring at the solemn face of Carter.

"You're sure?" Adam asked, even though he already knew the answer. Dana was crying softly in behind him as Maddie tried to console the distraught women.

"I'm sorry Adam" the Red Lightspeed Rescue Ranger replied, without really answering the question. Dana's voice piped in from behind, addressing her boyfriend.

"How's Ashley?" she questioned, trying to control her shaky voice. Carter cast a look behind him, at what the others couldn't see since the camera on his morpher restricted the range.

"She's holding in there, I've just managed to get her to sleep"

"What of the body?" Mr. Hartford probed.

"We buried him in Angel Grove Park. We'll probably be heading out of the city soon, but we figured that was the least we could do for him"

"What are you guys going to do next?" Adam inquired, tilting his head thoughtfully "All the main cities have been searched, and you guys have turned up nothing more than…" Adam trailed off; voicing it aloud seemed to cement the truth even more than he was willing to admit. Carter chewed on his lip, and let out a long sigh.

"I promised Ashley we'd go look for Andros. He's the only lead we have." There was a pregnant pause from either side.

"What are you going to do when you find him?" Maddie said, finally cutting the silence in the room. She was the only one in the room that had any idea what Ashley might have been going through. Carter shrugged.

"We'll burn that bridge when we get there. For now I want you guys to tell the others about…" Carter paused not unlike Adam, but he plowed through. "about Carlos, the others have a right to know."

"Of course."

"We'll check in, in a few days."

"May the Power protect you" Adam chimed, to which Carter answered with a grim smile, and even more morbid remark.

"May it protect those it hasn't already destroyed" With that the live feed cut off, leaving the occupants of the room to ponder the Red Ranger's words.

"Thanks Adam, you guys be careful too" Wes said, as he closed off the link to his communicator. A few feet away Cassie was hunched over, crying into the arms of Zhane, while Leo tried to comfort Kendrix. The Red Time Force Ranger made eye contact with Alyssa, who looked shaken, just like the rest of the team. Billy was the first to steel his resolve.

"Guys we have to keep going" he exclaimed, his voice strong.

"For what?" Cassie shouted, responding so strongly, it shocked the others into silence. "Who are we fighting for? Maybe Earth was doomed since day one, maybe we've always been fighting a lost battle. I am sick of wondering who's going to die next. Maybe you haven't seen death like I have, but I'm done." Trini stood up from her position on the floor. Stalking over to the hysterical Cassie, she brought her right palm across her cheek, letting out a resounding smack.

"Are you done" Trini asked, her voice icy. Cassie palmed her flaming red cheek but didn't respond. "I don't know what you went through as a Ranger, but don't ever assume you've had it harder than anyone here. We've all fought our own battles, lost them, won them. We've all survived just as you have."

"Trini, leave her be" Billy said, putting a calming hand on the Asian's shoulder. "She's just lost a close friend" Trini glared at Cassie, but sat back down.

"Look I know the death of Carlos is hard on you guys" Billy began, "but we can't stop now. If we don't get that crown back, who knows how many more people will have to die?" Wes stepped up beside Billy.

"Billy's right, we can't let Carlos' death be in vain. He would want us to keep fighting, no matter the odds," Wes added.

"You didn't know Carlos like we did." Zhane interrupted, shaking his head, a look of disgust on his face. "I hate it when someone says shit like that, this isn't some show. There might not be a happy ending. If Carlos were here, he'd tell us to save those worth saving. I used to think Earth was worth saving. I'm not so sure anymore"

"You're human just like us Zhane. If you turn your back on Earth now, you're no better than the scum we protected this planet from" Wes countered.

"Enough!" Leo yelled, catching everyone's attention. "This bickering has got to stop. We're family no matter what happens. Can't you see whatever's happened to our friends is happening to us too?" Everyone immediately looked around, eyes wide in realization. Leo turned to address the lone Karovian "We leave no man behind Zhane, if Earth needs us now, than we will defend Earth"

"We've wasted enough time" Tyzonn interjected, "Perhaps we should continue moving. We're still far from Flurrious' lair" Everyone cast looks around the group, but followed Tyzonn's advice nonetheless. Trudging through the barren snow lands, they headed in the general direction of Flurrious' last known locations. It was silent and tense one minute and the next it was like chaos. Chillers jumped them from every corner, piling on them like an avalanche. The tightly packed group was forced to split apart as the Chillers began their relentless assault. Wes was the first to transform, having been in the middle of the pack when they were ambushed.

"Time for, Time Force" he called out, pressing the activator on his morpher. Now armed with his power, he tried to fight his way through the mob to his friends. Leo kicked his way out to the side, covering Kendrix while she transformed.

"Go Galactic!" she called, followed shortly by Leo. The two rangers rushed back into the fray, hoping to protect the others while they were still vulnerable. Dax grabbed Tyzonn and jumped up several feet in the air.

"Overdrive Accelerate!" they called out simultaneously, morphing in midair, landing back into the mob morphed into their respective suits. Drawing their Defenders they hacked and slashed as many Chiller as they could. Now that the ambush started to dwindle under the combined efforts of the morphed Rangers, Zhane found he had enough breathing room to reach for his morpher.

"Cassie, Trini" he called out, catching the pink and yellow Ranger's attention both whom only nodded at him in return. "Let's Rocket!" Billy found his way to Trini, fighting with her back to back.

"You ready to get back to the action?" Trini asked teasingly as she flipped another Chiller, before shooting it point blank with her Star Shooter

"Like you had to ask," the genius replied uncharacteristically. "Blue Aquitar Ranger Power!" Now all the Rangers had morphed with the exception of Alyssa. Wes jumped in between her and the Chiller who was just about to blindside her.

"What the hell are you waiting for?" he shouted, defending the White Ranger. Alyssa was shaking.

"I…I don't remember the code word!" she shouted, fiddling with her morpher uselessly. "Not like I had a lot of time to memorize it!" Then a flash of plain bit through her shoulder blade causing her to scream out. Wes tried to reach her side, but a renewed swarm of Chillers pushed him back.

"Alyssa!" Wes cried out, watching the Chillers descend on the wounded girl like vultures. "uhh, codeword…codeword…dammit what's the CODEWORD!"

"Lightspeed Rescue!" a voice called out as a flash of green light clashed with the Chillers. A green spandex clad Ranger helped Alyssa to her feet. "It's Lightspeed Rescue"

"Uh, right" Alyssa responded slowly.

"Joel, perfect timing as always" Wes critiqued, bashing down another Chiller. "Alyssa, now would be a good a time as any" The petite girl nodded and held up her morpher, ignoring the stabbing pain in her shoulder.

"Lightspeed Rescue!" Alyssa mimicked, finding that the motions came as easily as they did with her own morpher. However the feeling of morphing was completely different. Instead of a warm light bathing her, a harsh flash zapped through her entire body. Instead of the feeling of protection, all Alyssa could feel was more pain. When the morphing finally stopped, she was on her knees, wrapped in an unfamiliar pink spandex. The helmet covering her face was tight to the point of almost being claustrophobic and the mask over her mouth restricted her breathing. She couldn't even concentrate on the battle around her; it took all her willpower just to stay conscious. She wasn't sure how the battle ended, or even when, but it was clear that they had won when Billy knelt beside her.

"Alyssa I need you to listen to me carefully," he said in a calm soothing voice. "Don't focus on anything else but my voice, nod if you understand." Alyssa nodded slowly, finding even the smallest movement tasking. "I was afraid your morph might not take to you properly. With Trini, the same colour Power would have made the transition easier, as it was, I'm thinking you should have taken Udonna's morpher instead."

"Billy what's going on?" Wes asked, concerned that his friend was in so much pain.

"Her body is built to function for a White Power Conduit, not a Pink one. Her body doesn't know how or where to channel this new Power, so it's trying to reject and expel it from the body, not unlike what our bodies might do with harmful bacteria invading our body."

"Well how do we fix it?" Leo pried, kneeling next to Billy.

"Theoretically we can't" Billy started, noting that he got stares from the others.

"But?" Trini pressed, knowing there was a hidden meaning behind what the genius had said.

"Well theoretically she shouldn't have even been able to morph if she couldn't adapt to the Power at all. This means she must have a small Pink Conduit running simultaneously." Billy rambled, getting more excited by the second. "That's prodigious, she could shatter all boundaries between the Power and the chosen Ranger" A pained cry from Alyssa brought him back from his high though. "Right, okay Alyssa, focus on my voice and close your eyes. Imagine your normal power in your right hand. Do you see it?" Alyssa nodded.

"Um what the hell are you doing?" Wes asked skeptically. "Cause if this doesn't work, Cole is going to skin me alive" Leo shushed the Time Force Ranger.

"Now Alyssa, imagine the Pink Power in your left hand, can you see that?" Billy pressed, ignoring Wes's comment. Alyssa shook her head in the negative. "Focus Alyssa, you can do it. A small pink ball of energy" This time Alyssa nodded. "Good now imagine expanding it until it's the same size as your White Power" After several moments Alyssa shook her head again.

"What now?" Leo asked impatiently.

"Hmm, alright." Billy muttered to himself. "Okay so Plan A to blend the Powers didn't work, and leaving her in morph would be hazardous to her body. So we must demorph her at once."

"And how the hell are we going to do that?" Zhane questioned, having been silent up until this point. "What are we supposed to do? Kick her until the suit malfunctions?" Wes sent him a sharp look but the Karovian did not look away.

"No my simple-minded friend" Billy stated with a hint of malice. "We're going to molecularly break the bonds in which the Power is currently anchored to the bases of the conduit, thereby releasing the hold which the Power has on her and release her from the suit."

"Yeah, sounds complicated to me" Zhane remarked, turning to look in the other direction in a childish manner.

"Ignore him Billy, we have more important things to worry about than his five-year old tantrum" Trini urged, "What can we do to help?"

"Nothing, not unless one of you have magically hidden away a White Power Conduit." Billy stated, "Only Alyssa can help herself now" Returning his attention to the girl he gripped her shoulders tightly. "One chance Alyssa, a slim one but we have to take it so listen carefully. If you don't this could go completely wrong. First focus on all your White Power, all of it. Nod to me when you think you've reached your limit" It took a few minutes, but the nod eventually came. "Here comes the hard part. Remember heart, mind and soul. Take all that Power and direct it at those anchors; base of your neck, your heart and your centre. Don't stop channeling all that Power until you feel the morph leave, do you understand?" Another nod. "Good luck"

"We're here with you all the way Alyssa" came Kendrix's soothing voice. Collectively, almost everyone held their breath as they waited in baited anticipation. Alyssa's helmet was the first to go, disintegrating in a shower of pink sparks.

"That's good, you've managed to shatter the Brain anchor, just keep going" Billy encouraged. More Power wafted from the kneeling girl, but eventually the rest of the suit shimmered away as well. Wes caught the girl before she could fall.

"We better head to a safer location before Flurrious can send reinforcements, it would be unlikely that he didn't feel that Power surge just now" Leo stated. With little more than grunts of affirmation, the leading Red Ranger took the team on a hike further into enemy territory. They eventually find a cave off the main road, which provided shelter from the harsh weather and a tactical point to cover if they were to be ambushed again. They decided to sleep in shifts, with Wes, Leo, Joel and Billy on night watch first. They couldn't chance a fire, so they all snuggled deeper into their Winter Jackets and sleeping bags, while they waited out the night. Wes toyed mindlessly with his blaster.

"I think we should send Alyssa back" he finally said, breaking the silence in the room.

"I agree, but you know she won't" Leo replied.

"Besides, it's not like she'd be able to make it back herself" Joel added. "We'd have to send someone with her"

"That would lead to the weakening of our attack team, a ludicrous suggestion considering how dangerous this mission is" Billy concluded.

"I promised Cole I'd look after her, and with her unable to morph, and the fact that she's hurt…" Wes let the thought trail off. "It just wouldn't be safe"

"Well what do you suggest then?" Leo questioned. Wes just shrugged.

"I don't know, I mean we have Joel here now, so why not just let Alyssa go back" Wes argued. "I'm sure Adam and Maddie wouldn't mind coming out to get her"

"It took us days to get out here undetected, by the time those two get here, we'd probably make it into Flurrious' liar" Leo pointed out.

"Don't I get a say in all this?" came a voice in behind the boys. Alyssa walked up gracefully and planted herself beside Wes. "Well?"

"Oh come on Lys" Wes moaned "You know you can't morph so why not just go back, it's not like you're in any shape to be fighting anyways" Alyssa attempted to cross her arms, but a dull ache from her shoulder checked the motion. Instead she settled for a mild glare at the Time Force Ranger.

"Why are all you Red Rangers like that" she asked, shaking her head. "Just because I can't morph doesn't mean I can't fight"

"Wes means it in the most respectful way possible" Billy convinced. "We're just worried for you"

"Please Lys" Wes pleaded. "Cole would kill me if he knew I was sending you in without being able to morph" Alyssa just glared at him again.

"No" Leo just let out a little chuckle.

"I think you should be more afraid of Alyssa than Cole right now Wes" the older Red Ranger teased. "I mean if looks could kill…" Leo broke off into more laughter which was shortly joined by Joel.

"Well if the girl is up for it I say why not" Joel chimed, reaching over to slug Alyssa on her unwounded shoulder. "I mean she does know herself the best"

"Finally, someone who understands what a girl wants" Alyssa said, exasperated. Joel just grinned at the petite girl.

"You haven't even met the girls on my team, plus my wife" Joel trailed off into a huge grin "Nasty" Movement behind the group caught their attention but it just turned out to be Zhane, Cassie, Dax and Tyzonn coming to relieve the people on night watch. The two red Rangers exchanged a few words with the four, but eventually retired for the night with the others. Alyssa yawned, and stating she was tired, joined the others in sleep. Dax and Tyzonn sat beside one another speculating about what Ronny and Will were doing right now. Zhane and Cassie sat a few paces away conversing among themselves.

"You really think Andros did it" Zhane asked "Like the others said"

"Do you?" Cassie asked in return.

"No, never. He knew what Carlos meant to Ashley and he would never hurt her like that" Zhane ruffled his hair. "I hope Kale's okay back at the mansion. I'm a little worried for the little guy, I mean he's in a house full of strangers and for all he know his parents could be dead"

"Don't talk like that Zhane, Ashely and Andros will be fine" Cassie reassured, pulling Zhane in for a hug. "Just like you and me and Teej. Carlos will be watching out for us up there" Zhane nodded.

"Yeah"

Morning arrived quickly and the group set out once more for Flurrious' lair. As they got closer and closer, they were attacked more and more.

"It's a good sign I suppose" Leo voiced aloud. "It means we're heading in the right direction. Anything on the tracker" Tyzonn glanced down at the device in his hand.

"According to this, we're no more than 2 klicks away from it" Tyzonn reported.

"Than this is it people" Wes declared. "It's now or never" They covered the remaining distance, and hid behind a snow dune just metres away from the entrance.

"So what's the plan guys?" Dax asked.

"We need a diversion draw attention, which will provide ample opportunity to investigate the coordinates of the Crown" Billy proposed.

"It's as good as any plan we've got" Kendrix reasoned "I say we do it" Everyone else nodded.

"I can provide you guys with a distraction" Dax offered.

"You can't do it alone, I'll help" Joel stated

"Me too" Trini said.

"Me and Cassie will help too" Zhane added. Leo nodded.

"Okay, everyone else will come with me to find the crown. We get it, reverse the effects and destroy the cursed thing. Any questions?" Leo asked as he glanced at his ragtag team. Turning to the distraction team he held up his fist. "See you on the other side" They all bumped fists with the Red Ranger.

"Are you kidding me, we'll beat you Grandpas over there" Dax teased.

"Now get going, we don't have much time" Wes chimed in. They fixed each other with looks before the five dived over the hill shouting as loud as they could, drawing all the attention. The remaining team members waited as blasts rocked the battlefield ahead, waiting for the perfect moment to race through. Eventually they charged through as a stray blast shot snow everywhere providing the perfect cover to make it to the entrance. Once inside, they noticed how little Chillers were actually there. After several confusing turns they found the main throne room, if you could call it that, where the crown was simply just sitting there. Leo's eyes narrowed.

"This is too convenient" Leo said, as he checked the surrounding for traps. "Cover the entrances, I'm going to take a closer look at this thing" The others fanned out, but Kendrix remained by Leo's side as the picked up the crown. Nothing happened, so the Red Ranger assumed there was no trap. Slowly he placed the glittering artifact around his head. It was a surreal sensation that he would never forget.

Outside with the others, things were taking a turn for the worst. While they had all pretty much busted out all the heavy machinery, they were starting to run out of energy. There were just so many repetitive swings you could make with your typical blade before it became tiring. Trini felt really out of shape when she realized that out of the five of them, she was lagging behind the most. It didn't help at all when she was ambushed by the mobs of Chillers only to be saved by the last person Trini wanted to see. The pink Ranger tore through the mob like tissue paper with her Satellite Stunner, not even turning to acknowledge Trini, before going off to take down more Chillers. Joel bumped past Trini.

"You know even if we can't see your face we can still feel the glare going through it" he teased, as he blasted a gathering group of Chillers. "Cut the girl some slack. Everyone has their own monsters in their closet." Joel didn't even wait for a reply as he went tearing after the pink Space Ranger. Trini used her Star Slinger to incapacitate a Chiller, but she couldn't shake Joel's words from her mind. Noticing that Cassie was in danger she went to assist her, using her Astro Blaster and Star Slinger in combination to prevent the Chillers from taking down the girl. Helping the pink Ranger off the floor, Trini patted her helmet.

"You've got a good head on your shoulders" she complimented, before tapping her on the chest right above her heart. "But sometimes you have to learn to steel your heart from the worst" Cassie assumed that was as close to an apology as she was going to get from the enigmatic yellow Ranger.

"I'm sorry too" was the girl's only reply as they rejoined the fight, which for all intents and purposes seemed to never end.

Back with the other group, everything was tense as they watched Leo adorn the Crown. Leo's brow was furrowed in concentration as he kept chiming the same thing over and over in his head. _I just want this to be over, I just want everything to go back to normal, no more death, no more evil._ He wasn't sure how long he was chanting it before he actually felt something tugging at the edges of his mind.

"_Silly Child, your World will never be without evil" _came the eerie voice in his mind _"My power is not without consequence. I don't just grant wishes on a whim. I am not just an object that can be used for your own little sick pleasures."_

"_Well why did you answer to Flurrious then!"_ Leo shouted furiously in his mind _"How come he gets power, how come he gets to screw with our world without consequences"_

"_Do not mock me, my Child, Flurrious could not win no matter how much power I gave him because he was fighting for himself. He would have lost to your friends every time."_

"_And what about this weird spell you've cast on humanity"_

"_You Humans deserve no better than this. With or without my spell, you humans will always fight one another, kill one another without remorse or guilt. It is simply human nature. I believed if your World was to be destroyed it should not be at the hand of those silly aliens but at your own hands. Flurrious is but a pawn in the grand scheme of things"_

"_Who are you to decide what we deserve or not! You're not human, you would never understand us or the sacrifices we make! You can't condemn an entire race for the actions of a few!"_

"_I cannot? I find it humorous that a simple human as insignificant as yourself, even if you have been granted with the Power, is telling me what I should and should not be doing. They certainly have a sense of humour, choosing humans to succeed the line."_

"_I demand you change everything back"_

"_Do not demand anything Red Ranger, you are in no position to do so. Have I not given you a chance to prove yourselves? I have given you humans a shot at redemption. Whether you will take it or not is up to you" _With that, Leo was tossed unceremoniously from the floor as the Crown clattered from his head.

"Leo, are you alright?" Kendrix asked as she helped him up off the floor. The Red Ranger rubbed his temples, but nodded his head in the affirmative.

"Did it work" Alyssa asked, hope in her eyes. It was silent as Leo decided how best to break it to his friends. Everyone had gathered around him now, giving him hopeful looks, it would break their hearts to know the truth.

"Well Red Ranger, why don't you tell him huh" came Flurrious' voice as he appeared behind the group of Rangers. "Why don't you tell your friends that you all came here for nothing. That you'll all die here for nothing" Everyone clutched at their respective morphers but made no sudden movements.

"Leo?" Billy asked.

"It didn't work" Leo answered, dropping his head. "I'm sorry." Flurrious let out a boisterous laugh.

"Isn't it great!" the monster roared, "Did you really think I would leave this Crown unguarded if I knew you would succeed? Naïve."

"This isn't over Flurrious" Wes shouted. "Ready?"

"Ready!" The others chorused back, as the room filled with simultaneous cries followed by bright flashes of light. With the exception of Alyssa, everyone in the room had morphed into their respective suits.

"I'll let you in on a little secret Rangers" Flurrious mocked in a snide tone. "You're all going to die here, and it's all your leaders fault" With that he plunged at the group using his staff to hack and slash the Rangers. Wes pulled out his chrono sabers, and blocked the fiend from making his way to the undefended Alyssa. Leo and Kendrix came in from behind and slashed his arms with their daggers, forcing him to drop his staff. Clearing out of the way, Billy and Tyzonn leapt up for simultaneous scissor kicks which knocked the villain back a few paces.

"Let's get out of here while we can" Leo ordered as they attempted to make a tactical retreat. Flurrious let out another cry of fury.

"You're not going anywhere!" Waving his hands he sent a concentrated blast at the Ranger, throwing them away from the exit. Wes was the first one on his feet, activating his battalizer. Summoning as much energy as he could gather, he blasted Flurrious straight into his throne chair, collapsing the ice structure and trapping Flurrious underneath it. In a flash of light Wes demorphed.

"You guys go first, I'll hold him off" he commanded as he unstrapped the morpher on his wrist.

"What are you doing Wes?" Alyssa said, her voice in a hoarse whisper.

"I promised Lys, you know that"

"No! We leave no man behind!" Wes picked up the Crown off the floor and tossed it to Leo.

"You know what needs to be done" Alyssa ran across the room and grabbed him around the waist.

"I'm not letting you do this" Her grip tightened, but Wes managed to pry at least one hand off. In it he stuffed his morpher.

"I unlocked it already, give it to Cole when you see him, he needs it more than me" With another practiced move, he shoved her towards Kendrix who held the girl back. "I'll catch up with you guys later." Leo grabbed him in a one armed-hug.

"See you on the other side" Leo said, before ushering the rest of the team out of the room. Wes watched their retreating backs before turning to face the now freed Flurrious.

"I'll let you in on a little secret Flurrious" he stated, copying the words the villain had uttered moments before. "This room is rigged with explosives. Looks like neither of us are getting out of here alive." Flurrious tried to fight his way past Wes, but the Time Force Ranger held strong giving his friends the time they needed to escape. The timing was perfect. Not only did the others just get out, but Flurrious was about to escape just as Wes' fingers clasped down on the detonator. The whole room was up in flames in a second, enveloping both the Red Ranger and his foe. _I always thought I'd get to see her one last time._

_

* * *

_A/N - Sorry for the slow update but this chapter didn't seem to want to write itself. After multiple revisions i am quite satisfied with how things ended up. There were many things i wanted to get across in this chapter, the most important of it being that Rangers aren't invincible. The deaths are starting to pile up and trust me they're going to keep coming. About half of the Rangers in this story so far, not counting the ones i have yet to reintroduce to the story, are slated to die, who they are, you'll have to find out for yourself. As with the whole crown bit, the point of that was to show that no power is without a consequence, for me it seemed a bit too easy to just to be able to ask the crown to turn things back to normal...as for destroying the thing, well i haven't thought that far ahead yet_. Please review, any ideas you guys have are welcome since i haven't even started to write the next chapter yet, nor have i decided who i want to appear in the next chapter! REVIEW IS LOVE  
_


	7. Learning to Trust

A/N: I apologize for making this update extremely overdue but I just couldn't seem to finish the chapter off. With a little bit of inspiration, I've managed an okay ending to my standards. Not the one I had hoped for but I put in everything I needed to. Thank you for those of you still reading this and having the perseverance to truck along with me, I know I haven't been the best at updating. Read and Review, honest opinions and constructive critism are what I need right now.

Penguin

* * *

Down in the infirmary, Dana had just finished rebandaging Maddie's ribs and was waiting for Syd to help her with her wounds. Maddie was fiddling with her wand as she watched the new pink ranger work.

"So we never got your name?" The blue Ranger said, trying to strike a conversation.

"It's Sydney… Drew" she answered as she finished taping down the last bandaid.

"That's a nice name" Maddie commented "Not one I would choose for a girl though"

"I think it's a wonderful girl's name" Dana protested as the three headed back upstairs.

"You would" teased Maddie as Syd shifted uncomfortably between them. When they arrived back into the living room, Kale trotted over and hugged Maddie's leg, hiding his small frame behind it. Bridge grimaced from his spot on the couch.

"I don't think he likes us very much" Bridge said. Maddie smiled apologetically as she picked him up and set him on her hip.

"Wow I've never seen him take so quickly to someone" Dana admired as she ruffled his hair. Maddie winked conspiratorially at Udonna before answering Dana.

"What can I say, it's magic" Dana giggled at the young girls' comment before Sky coughed roughly in his hand to catch everyone's attention.

"So what are your plans now?" he asked, his face all business.

"For now, not much" Mr Hartford replied, shrugging. "There's only so much we can do until the others report back."

"Speaking of which, aren't they late?" Dana enquired, checking the watch on her wrist "The attack squad should have checked in an hour ago"

"Maybe things just got delayed a little, I'm sure it'll be fine" Udonna consoled, before her face contorted in thought. "Madison, did you feel that?" Said girl was swivelling her head around the room.

"It can't be" she muttered "How did he find us here?"

"What's going on?" Mr Hartford asked, addressing the two resident magicians.

"You guys have to get out of here now" Madison urged, handing Kale over to Dana. "Udonna you too, your ice magic will be useless against him"

"We're not leaving here without you Maddie" Adam said, grabbing the girl's wrist and dragging her in the direction the others were leaving in.

"Don't worry, I've prepared one of the humvees with supplies, I'm going to go grab Rose, you guys head down to the garage first." Mr Hartford ordered. A loud crash was heard through the mansion as one of the nearby walls exploded in flames. Maddie used her free arm to pull out her wand and put it out with a torrent of water.

"I'll buy you guys' time to escape" she insisted, shaking Adam's grip off. "Magical Source, Mystic Force"

"We can help" Sky said, pulling out his morpher. Maddie laid a hand on his wrist.

"Do you trust me?" she asked, halting the other blue ranger from morphing.

"I don't know you" he responded, trying to shake her grip, but the transformed ranger had the advantage. Maddie removed her helmet to give him a gentle smile.

"Likewise, but I trust you. You have more at stake than I do, don't throw it away. Everyone has something there destined to do, at least give me a chance to see if this is mine."

"Maddie, we can help" Adam urged, grabbing her. "_Trust us_"

"I know you can, but this isn't the time or place" Maddie replied, removing Adam's hand gently.

"Why?" Dana questioned, giving the younger girl a look.

"Because I can, because you can't. Because I need to and because you don't. I can list my reasons all day Dana, but we don't' have time. Trust?" She held out her forearm, letting Dana bump her forearm against hers in the traditional Ranger handshake.

"Unconditionally" the older woman replied. The pink Ranger turned tail and headed to the garage without looking back. Adam watched her go.

"I hope you know what you're doing" he remarked, bumping his forearm against hers too. He chased after Dana, also unwilling to look back. Udonna gave Maddie a meaningful look.

"I wish things didn't have to be this way Madison"

"Niether do I Udonna, but you know him as well as, if not better, than I do. This is the only way"

"Take care Child" The taller woman leant down to give Madison a hug, to which the girl returned forcefully, letting a few tears leak from her eyes. When they broke apart, Udonna left along with Sensei Watanabe who only patted Maddie's hands sadly and Hailey who patted the girl's shoulders. Kale stared at her from his lower position on the ground. He didn't understand what was happening, but he could almost feel the sadness radiate off the others. So the little boy didn't say anything, simply choosing to hold his arms up, begging for Maddie to pick him up. The Blue Ranger acquiesced, holding the tiny child for what seemed like the last time.

"I'm sorry I never got to know you" she whispered, before setting the boy down. He nodded, not seeming to understand the hidden meaning behind her words. Z and Bridge tapped their forearms against hers and wished her good luck, before taking the small child down to the garage. Now only Sky and Syd remained.

"Sky, let's go." Syd grabbed Sky's elbow.

"We can't just leave her behind Syd." The male Blue Ranger argued. "This isn't right!"

"Sometimes we can do everything right, and it still goes wrong. That's how it is for people like us" Maddie whispered sagely. "I don't regret anything, so you shouldn't either"

"Sky come one" Syd insisted. The stubborn Ranger cast one last glance at his fellow blue Ranger. Cursing, he turned away and broke into a run. Syd glanced longingly after the boy.

"If there's something you want to say, now would be the time" Maddie suggested, staring at the last remaining person.

"I don't think I've known you long enough to have death words for you" Syd stated bluntly.

"You know what I meant."

"It's too soon, he won't accept me"

"It's never too soon, just too late, is that what you want?" Syd stared back at Maddie who only nodded encouragingly. Syd clashed forearms with the blue Mystic Ranger.

"I'm sorry we can't help" Syd apologized.

"I'm not" Maddie replied, smiling sadly. "Now get going" The pink Ranger nodded and followed in the footsteps of Sky. Maddie cast one look back at where the others had fled before slamming her helmet on and heading towards the source of the explosion.

"Nick"

"Maddie" he greeted, twirling his sword around in his hand. "I told you to run, guess you didn't run far enough" Maddie cringed inwardly.

"If I start running now, I'll just keep running for the rest of my life. Eventually I'm going to run out of places to go" she responded, pulling out her Magi Staff.

"Don't go all deep prophetic witch on me now" Nick mocked openly. "There's no one to save you this time Maddie, no friend to die for you, no mentor to help you escape."

"Chip's not dead, now transform." Nick scoffed, charging with his sword untransformed. It clashed violently with her Magi Staff. She fired a jet of water from the tip of her staff, pushing the Red Ranger away. Not giving him a moments rest, Maddie began to press her advantage, attacking in a practiced pattern with her Staff. Nick blocked each attack casually, giving Maddie an evil smirk.

"Transform? Don't make me laugh Madison. While you're bound by the petty rules of Zordon, I can use my magic however I want." With another smirk, he snapped his fingers. Maddie screamed in pain as fire erupted from underneath her legs. Using her magic she quickly put it out, but the damage was done. She gripped her legs painfully. Although the suit took the brunt of the damage, the intensity of the flame felt like they had burned straight through to her nerves. "Why don't you heal that Maddie? How are you gonna fight without your legs" Maddie grimaced from underneath her helmet, directing her magic to begin healing her legs. Before she could get anywhere with her healing, Nick advanced on her and kicked her in the head, disrupting her concentration. Her head throbbed painfully, distracting her from some of the pain in her legs.

"What do you want Nick?" she asked. He grabbed the collar of her uniform and lifted her off her feet. He grabbed her Magi Staff, inspecting it as she struggled to escape his grasp.

"Just trying to find a little amusement in this world" he remarked as he tossed the staff a couple feet in the air before snapping his fingers. The weapon exploded in a violent display of light. When he felt another surge of magic erupt from Maddie, he pulled her body downwards as his knee went up colliding mercilessly into her ribs. The healing bones snapped like twigs under the pressure, drawing another pain filled scream from Maddie. "No Magic, otherwise I might just have to snap your fingers."

"Where's Vida" she asked, gasping for the air that was being denied.

"Around, I think she said she was going to go chase your friends" he answered, dropping Maddie onto the ground. He knelt down beside here, his smirk still glued to his face. "Guess your heroic deed is going to waste huh?" He brushed his hand across her helmet. "Now this is no fun, I don't get to see your disappointed face" He brought the hilt of his sword down on her faceplate, smashing the visor area into bits. Her shut eyes protected the shards from destroying her sight, but blood poured all over her face from the imbedded shrapnel. He inspected his sword. "This is going to be fun"

* * *

Andrew Hartford raced down to the control center, where the ever-faithful Rose sat beside Mack's still body. She glanced up as he entered the room.

"We have to go now!" he ordered, grabbing her by the elbow. The pink Ranger shook of his grip.

"I'm not leaving without Mack"

"Mack's gone Rose, and he wouldn't want you to kill yourself just so you can sit beside his dead body all day!" the archaeologist shouted, shaking Rose forcefully by the shoulder.

"He's not dead, and I'm not leaving him" Andrew sighed. He knew he was running out of time, and he couldn't just leave Rose here in the building all by herself.

"I'm sorry, this is what Mack would've wanted" Andrew said, as he tried to sleeper chopped Rose, but the girl's enhanced reflexes were better than his, as she blocked his attack.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked menacingly, throwing his hand away from her.

"You're not good Rose, why do you care what happens to Mack?" the archaeologist asked. Rose's glare intensified.

"I've always cared, good or bad, Mack has always meant more to me than you"

"I cared!"

"Enough to lie about his whole life? "

"Rose we don't have enough time!" He charged trying to grab the girl. She dodged lithely, kicking him back.

"If we fight here now, you won't live. You may have created Mack, but you're not his father, so I won't hold back" Andrew reached into his pocket, feeling a familiar object in his pocket.

"The mistake with Mack, I promised to myself I would never make it again. I lost my chance, but I won't let the one thing he cared most about in the world be lost." Kicking a nearby chair towards Rose, the pink Ranger deflected it with another roundhouse, but it allowed Andrew to advance on her. He grabbed her arm. "Trust me Rose" Before the girl could shake his grip, he jammed the needle in his pocket into her arm. The injected serum knocked the lightweight girl out immediately. He hefted the girl over his shoulder and headed to the garage where a heated battle was already taking place.

"Dana, load up Rose" Adam ordered, blocking the attacking pink Ranger's staff. "Bridge, Sky attack. Syd, Z you guys cover the Humvee."

"There are more of you" Vida grunted, as she tried to fend off three simultaneous attacks. Knowing a lost battle when she saw one, she threw a giant tornado at the three attacking Rangers and retreated back to Nick.

"Now's our chance to leave" Sensei said, ushering the other Rangers into the Humvee.

"Are we seriously just going to leave Maddie here?" Dana asked, as Spencer slammed his foot on the pedal.

"My son is stronger than you think. As the Light, he had more power than any of the other Rangers, and now that he has access to dark magic..." Udonna trailed off, her eyes downcast. "Madison is the only one who can stall him"

"So she has no chance of winning" Hailey commented grimly

"Not without a whole team, but even then the risks are high. Magic without restrictions far exceeds any power you guys might have right now" Udonna explained. "We must leave while we have the chance." The Humvee, filled with supplies, sped away from the Mansion leaving the Rangers casting last one mournful look at the building as it disappeared into the horizon.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nick continued to taunt the injured Ranger in front of him. No matter what attacks she threw at him, he blocked without the tiniest of efforts. Unable to move or attack, left Maddie at a serious disadvantage. When Vida appeared inside the mansion, beside Nick, Maddie knew she was done for, but from the state Vida appeared to be in, it seemed at least her friends would now have a chance to escape.

"What are you doing here?" Nick asked without looking at the pink Ranger.

"There were too many of them, I had to retreat." Vida replied. Nick scoffed at his fellow partner in crime.

"Fine, I'll go take care of them, finish her off. If that's too much for you, just make sure she doesn't escape so I can come back and finish her off" he broke off into a sprint, whistling for Fireheart as he went. Madison stared into the face of her sister. Even the faintest traces of the old Vida did not leak through the hardened mask of fury. The glint in her eyes no longer spoke of the fiery spirited teen. There was no challenging smirk that oozed friendliness, of sisterhood. There was no longer a Vida Rocca, pink Mystic Ranger, friend of Chip, Xander and Nick, sister of Madison. Yet despite that, Maddie still found herself rooted to the spot, just staring. Was it possible for her to take up arms against her sister, her twin, the other half to her whole? Even as the incarnation of evil, Vida was still her older sister, she was still family and family meant everything.

"What's the matter Sis, you scared?" Vida goaded, "Why don't you go find someone to hide behind, just like all those years. See if there's another person on this planet that will put up with everything I've had to put up with you?" Maddie choked back her tears, even as the words hit home. As a child all she could do was cry and let Vida take care of her problems. It always fell to Vida to beat up the neighbourhood bully, then suffer the consequences. It was Vida who always got in trouble, even if it was Maddie who broke the favourite vase or stayed up late playing with her new camera. It was Vida who always had Maddie's back, the same back Maddie wasn't sure she really wanted to stab.

"Vida, we don't have to do this!" Maddie urged, pushing herself on her newly healed legs.

"We've been over this Maddie" Vida sighed, dropping a hand to her waist with a roll of her eyes. "Never been a good me!"

"That's not true!" Maddie shouted, calling her uniform back so she could stare at Vida face to face. "You were always a good sister to me. All that stuff you put up with was because you loved me. Tell me I'm wrong!"

"You're wrong. Everything I ever did was for myself, and no one else. I didn't beat up the bully so I could protect you. I did it because I wanted to hurt someone."

"I don't believe that!" Maddie's tears now flowed freely down her cheeks, the raw emotion of her eyes shining through. "Magic only helps the good, you wouldn't have been a Mystic Ranger if you weren't good!"

"Then why do we get evil magic?" With a snap of her fingers like Nick did, Maddie felt herself being thrown brutally to the floor via a concentrated blast of air. "I knew you were useless, but stupid and delusional too? I guess that's why no one liked you a lot" She followed up with several more jets of air, which all collided painfully with Maddie. The Blue Ranger in question continued to sit there and take the beating. Even through all the harsh words and attacks, she still couldn't find the motivation to move.

"I don't want to fight anymore" she muttered, staring into her sister's eyes. "If you're going to kill me, so be it. It's the least I owe you for all you've done for me" She bowed her head as Vida advanced on her prone position slowly.

"Don't try to appeal to my heart Maddie. I don't have one" Vida drew her Magi Staff preparing to end Maddie's life. "At the cost of sounding cliché, any last words? Maybe I can pass them onto your friends before I kill them" Maddie closed her eyes in preparation. In the few years since becoming a Ranger, she's realized that her life had its ups and downs. Yet she didn't want it to end like this, not here, not now. Were all her sacrifices worth it just to be slain here by her sister, her own flesh and blood?

"I'm sorry Vida" she cried, tears still streaming from her eyes. Vida grimaced at the apology, just as Maddie cried in anguish. In a flash of flames, a familiar sword appeared embedded in her thigh. Maddie gripped her head in pain as she was mentally ambushed by a familiar voice. _Live to see another day, live to fight another day; it doesn't end here for you Maddie, not until I say so._ And then as if on instinct she yanked the sword from her thigh, parried Vida's death blow and impaled the glistening red sword straight into the pink witch's heart. Vida's eyes trailed downwards to the sword skewered through her and smiled.

"Thank You" she uttered as her eyes fluttered shut, and her lifeless body dropped to the ground. Maddie's anguished cries rang out for the World to hear. The Blue Witch was covered from head to toe in blood. It was running down her face, splurting out from her thigh and rained all over her arms from Vida's pierced heart.

"No" she whispered hoarsely, "I didn't" She felt really light headed, collapsing on the spot. She could barely direct her healing magic towards her various wounds. She let out a giggle. Maybe death is all she deserved. The setting sun cast an eerie red glow on the ground, making the glistening blood stand out even more from the pale girl's skin. She was sure she would have descended into madness if left alone for even a second more, but the cast of someone's shadow made her glance up.

"Xander?" That statement was followed by a slight prickling sensation in her neck. She was only afforded one more glance at her friend before she was swallowed by the darkness. _What are they doing here?_

_

* * *

_

The Humvee bounced up and down the road. With all the supplies and the added 4 members the vehicle was very cramped, even with Kale curled up on Dana's lap. Sky sat at the edge of the vehicle, fists clenched. Syd glanced over at him from his side, before sharing a look with Bridge. Summoning all the courage she had, she reached over and laid her hand over his fists, trying to unclench them.

"Sky relax a little" she urged in a soothing voice. The fists unclenched but the sad grimace on his face stayed. "I'm sorry" This got the angst-ridden Ranger to look up.

"For what?" he mumbled.

"If I hadn't wanted to come back so badly..." she trailed off.

"Just forget it. I don't want to talk about it."

"Sky I..." The red Ranger spun around quickly.

"Just leave me alone Syd!" Bridge glared at him from across the vehicle.

"You don't have to talk like that to her Sky, we know you're upset, we are too" Bridge argued.

"Bridge don't" Syd said, patting the blue ranger on the leg. "It's okay I don't mind."

"You can't let him talk to you like that" Z reprimanded. "He may be the new red but that doesn't mean he can be an asshole to everyone"

"You guys don't understand" Sky roared, glaring at the yellow SPD Ranger. His face softened before continuing. "It's like with my father all over again." Z let the guilt settle on her face as Bridge bowed his head in shame. Syd who's hand was still close to Sky's entwined her fingers with his, squeezing them in a gesture of comfort.

"What happened?" Dana asked, having never heard the story before.

"There's this monster, Murloc, he killed my father who was attempting to capture him. The day before he had a day off and we spent the day together. Morning of, I sent him off thinking he would be coming home that night, he never did." Silence enveloped them leaving the car quiet enough to hear the miniscule beeping of someone's morpher, Adam's morpher to be exact.

"This is Adam," he said, as he clicked the button on his morpher. There was only static on the other side. "Hello?" There was more static, but something more substantial was starting to form.

"Adam!" a voice crackled over the morpher. "Adam this is Carter. We've been... don't...make it... Andros...Cole's down...Ashley...almost dead...sorry...tell Dana...love...her." The transmission cut off after that, despite the fact that Dana gripped the morpher tightly screaming Carter's name in it.

"Dana." Adam said in a soft strong voice. "The connections gone," The blonde reclined back into her seat, defeated. A more unfamiliar beeping signified another incoming transmission. Udonna flipped open her phone.

"Maddie!" came Leo's voice. "Udonna... anyone?" Adam gestured for the phone.

"May I?" he asked. The white magician nodded, handing over the magical item.

"This is Adam, Leo what's your situation?"

"I've been trying to reach you guys for 10 minutes now, no answer on the line to HQ, your morpher was blocked, what's going on?" Leo asked, the transmission this time more clear than the other.

"We were attacked at the Hartford Mansion; Maddie covered our tracks so we managed to escape. We're on the move now, most likely headed for Ninja ops since it's in a less open area. Any luck with finding the crown?" Adam replied.

"We found it alright, but it's useless. Did you know the thing is sentient?"

"That's not possible" Andrew replied, turning from his seat in the front.

"Better believe it. We lost Wes" Leo paused significantly. "Feels like our numbers are dwindling slowly."

"Who's Wes?" Syd asked, looking at the non-SPD members of the team.

"He was our Red Time Force Ranger," Dana explained. All the SPD Rangers cast a quick glance at Sky who had his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Syd whispered something to him, which Sky only answered with a shushing gesture. Dana pondered the weird interaction but continued with her broadcast "What of his morpher? We're short on power as it is and we're going to need it to go help Carter"

"What happened to the others? Are they okay?" came Alyssa's voice over the morpher. "and I've got Wes' morpher. He told me he unlocked it and to give it to Cole."

"We just lost contact with the other team, we think they've been attacked." Adam informed, glancing up at the SPD Rangers "We've got four more Rangers on our side but we don't know what attacked the others so I would advise taking caution"

"Last known location?" Leo asked, regaining his morpher back from the White Ranger.

"They were headed out of Angel Grove, no set destination" Dana supplied, "They could be anywhere by now" There was silence from the other side of the line.

"You guys search cities to the immediate south and east of Angel Grove. My team will cover the north and west."

"What do we do when we find them" Adam asked, his voice somber. Not if, when. It was a sign of the trust and hope the others still clung to like a lifeline.

"Pray to every deity you know" was Leo's response. "I don't want to keep this transmission too long or it might be tracked. Flurrious is gone but with all this alignment change going on I don't want to think who might be holding a grudge for us. Leo over and out" The static that followed cut through the silence like an icy knife. Adam sighed into his hand as he returned Udonna's morpher to her.

"Well you heard the man" Adam said, turning to look at Spencer and Andrew at the head of the car. "We head to Angel Grove and move Southeast from there." Silence washed over them as they watched the sun set on their day. The faint glow of the headlights illuminated the sign.

"You are now headed to Angel Grove" Adam muttered as Spencer drove by, "Turn off east here, since we came from the south, we should check out the eastern forests first." The butler obliged. As they drove further from the city and closer to the woods, they heard a haunting sound. The tune was beautiful, but sad.

"This sounds so familiar" Dana said, as she cocked her head to listen better. "Where have I heard it before?" Kale who had been sleeping in her lap jerked awake instantly. Words flew out of his mouth at a mile a minute but no one in the vehicle could understand him.

"Kale honey, slow down, I can't understand you" Dana insisted, stroking the child's back. The child repeated a few words in karovan to Dana and though she was not familiar with that language, she recognized the words from hearing it so often.

"The Hymn of Fallen Warriors?" she repeated for the sake of the others. "That's why I knew what it was. Andros taught me that song, to sing when work got to stressful"

"Which means Andros is nearby" Adam concluded. Kale nodded at him.

"I can feel him Uncle Adam, he's close" the child told him. "Make a right here, we'll have to travel by foot a few metres into the forest" he pointed in the general direction. Spencer stayed in the car with Udonna, the unconscious Rose and Sensei Watanabe. The other Rangers trudged down the dark murky rode in the direction of the song. When they arrived the made out a silhouette of a figure from which the sound was emanating from.

"Andros?" Dana called out softly. The figure barely moved at the call. Kale however had no sense of cautiousness and charged straight at the figure.

"Daddy!" he exclaimed as he flung his small frame at Andros. Sky and Bridge used the flashlight in their hands to illuminate the dark. There cradling the still figure of Ashley and Kale was Andros himself. By the state of his clothes, it looked like he had been in a great battle. Scratches adorned his body, his clothes ruffled and torn and his eyes were red and puffy.

"Kale, come over here slowly" Adam ordered. The boy was too elated seeing his father to listen to Adam's orders. Adam began to advance towards the little boy when he was flung back telekinetically.

"Do not come near us" hissed Andros.

"Andros, it's us" Dana insisted, "don't you remember us?" She took a cautious step forward casting a look at all the other still bodies in the area. She spotted Carter's motionless form hidden partially behind Andros.

"I don't know anyone anymore" he whispered to them. "They did this, and they will pay for it"

"Is it true daddy?" Kale asked, tears gathering in his eyes. "I lost my connection a while ago" Andros didn't answer, just drew him closer to his body. That was all the answer Kale needed.

"Andros, trust us we're not here to hurt you" Adam insisted.

"The others are hurt, let me help them" Dana said, taking another step forward. Andros watched her advance without making a motion. Dana took that as a good sign and took one more step.

"Stop" Andros ordered. "I will kill you if you take another step. None of you can be trusted."

"What do you mean?"

"They did this, to each other" he remarked cryptically again."No trust, no forgiveness"

"Who did this?" Adam asked

"You should know, you're all in this" Andros whispered back harshly.

"Andros, just give me Carter" Dana begged, tears streaming from her normally calm eyes. "Please."

"I can't. I won't make the same mistake twice" Kale tugged on his father's shirt.

"Daddy, just let Auntie Dana come through" the little boy convinced. "It's what mommy would have done" Adam noticed the past tense.

"Ashley" Adam whispered, "No." Andros cast a stern look at his son. The boy nodded.

"If we can't trust anyone anymore, what do we have left?" Kale told his father, speaking with more wisdom than a boy should have at his age. "You trust me don't you daddy?" Andros nodded once to acknowledge his son, then another nod for Dana to come closer. The blonde cleared the distance between them quickly. Her practiced fingers found Carter's pulse immediately. She released the breath she hadn't realize she had been holding at feeling the steady beat under her fingers.

"He's alive" she told the others. She quickly checked his body for injuries, finding several mild abrasions on his body, the most fatal of which being the blow to his head. "He'll be alright, most likely a concussion." She got up from her knees, making ready to check the others, but Andros stopped her.

"Don't bother" he said, "I was too late to save them" Dana dropped to her knees in shock.

"All of them?" she murmured to herself "Danny, Ethan, Ashley, oh god Cole, what am I going to tell Alyssa?" She mentally counted off the bodies off in her head, than noticed there was more bodies than members of the Search and Rescue squad. She slowly advanced towards the familiar body, a shock of blonde hair that mimicked her owns.

"Don't go over there" Andros warned. It was too late. Dana had already tipped the body on its back, revealing a face that would haunt her for the remainder of her days.

"Ryan..."

"Who did this Andros?" Adam asked, as he stepped forward to address the fallen Red Ranger. "We can't let them get away with this" The SPD Rangers who had been silent and still since the beginning began to mill around the site. Z leaned down to examine a body.

"Danny Delgado, murdered by Ryan" Andros said, glancing towards Z.

"Delgado?" she repeated softly to herself, "But that's impossible, I was sure…I thought…oh god"

"Ryan would never do something like that" Dana argued, turning to face Andros.

"Wouldn't he? How many years ago was it that you yourself was at his mercy, crushed under his foot" Andros replied. "He did it, but he paid for it with his life"

"Well, well, well, what do we have here" Nick drawled as he entered the clearing. "Didn't think you cowards were stupid enough to stop and let me catch up"

"What did you do with Maddie?" Sky asked as the others reached for their morphers.

"Why don't you come over here and find out?" The Red Mystic Ranger taunted, he reached for the holster of his sword, only to remember it wasn't there. He frowned, waving his hand to summon the blade to him, but nothing happened.

"Something wrong?" Sky mocked as he came in with his own blade, ready to slice down the killer. Nick sidestepped the frantic attack, calling on his fire magic to form a sword. He tried to decapitate his fellow Ranger in red, but Bridge blocked him off. Syd came in with a flying side kick, pushing the Red Ranger back. Before he could recover, Z blasted him with her blaster, sending the red ranger flying off his feet. He casually flipped out his morpher, keying in the codes. The familiar red spandex enveloped his body, leaving him fully morphed in front of the SPD rangers.

"You didn't think you were the only ones who could morph?" Nick asked, letting out a mocking laugh. "But what would you greenhorns know?" He waved his hand and fire erupted from the ground, separating the team. Sky and Syd stood back to back, hoping to prevent Nick from making any sudden attacks, but Nick had other ideas. He went after the green and yellow ranger, who were swivelling their heads around trying to catch their prey in their sights.

"Bridge can you sense his aura?" Z asked, as she glanced over her shoulder once more, expecting the former Red Ranger to jump out from the wall of fire.

"I don't know how he did it, but his aura is all over the fire, I don't even know what's him and what's fire" Bridge said, anxiety tingeing his voice. The fire crackled loudly in their ears, and with no warning, Nick ran past, running his flame sword across Z's legs. With a cry she fell to the floor. Bridge ran over to cover her. "Dammit, we're sitting ducks out here" Z gritted her teeth in pain.

"Concentrate Bridge, I know you can do it" she encouraged, giving him a knowing look. The Blue Ranger focused, but the crackling fire and Z's harsh deep breathing was too distracting. "Just leave me here Bridge" His eyes flew open in shock.

"You know I can't do that Z" he answered, helping her to her feet. She leant on him heavily, trying not to put weight on her leg. Blood loss was not going to be a problem, the sword had cauterized the wound on impact.

"I insisted you guys come back for me" she ground out between her laboured breathing. "If I hadn't convinced Syd we needed to come back for our own selfish reasons, we wouldn't even be here right now"

"Shut up Z, just shut up. We'll get out of this, I promise"

"Stop it Bridge, I don't want you guys to die here because of me! I mean, my last lead is now dead and guess what I'm still here, which means he wasn't the one! Danny wasn't my dad."

"Well we still have time don't we? Trust me, we will get out of here and we will find your Dad" Bridge pulled her in for a tight hug, whispering his promise into her ear. "Z, I..."

"Bridge look out!" The brunette turned around to slowly, and the last feeling he had was the burning sensation in the pit of his stomach. "BRIDGE!"

* * *

Yes, I did kill off all those people in one go and the scene will not be revisited for maybe a chapter or two. A lot more people will be dying in the near future, as I've been telling you all along. I think the hardest part is making sure I'm not too biased in who I kill. Killing Ashley was probably the hardest since she was one of my all time favourite Rangers, but it had to be done because there was no way I could explain how two people survived. So as always please leave me a review, tell me what Rangers you want to see in the next chap (that will really help me on my way to figuring out the next chapter). To my faithful fans, I am going to say it right now, I will not be updating anytime in the near future. University life has made it near impossible for me to keep up a long term story. I will try to write as much as a can over the winter break and maybe get out a chapter as soon as possible. Sorry, I will make my next chapter as long as possible :D

Thanks for sticking with me


End file.
